Corazón de Piedra
by Ed-wiz
Summary: Naruto ha quedado a cargo de una cadena de hoteles... su secretaria le volvera loco... pero de amor?.... fic de mucho romance.. y habra drama... NaruHina... SasuSaku... y más... lean... espero les guste.. CAP 7.. UP
1. Mi nueva Asistente

**_Naruto Uzumaki es el empresario mas popular en la cuidad de Konoha. claro al igual que los Uchiha... un chico que decidirá ser duro para salir adelante... pero su nueva secretaria.. lo hara cambiar de parecer... _**

_Fic de romance... mas romance... y mas romance... ejejejej es Un NARUHINA... pero habra mas parejas... y celos.. discordia.. drama..._

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE...

Konoha -narración , **Konoha- personajes.., **-_konoha- acciones , _"pensamientos", (aclaraciones mias)

* * *

**_  
Corazón de piedra._**

_**Por Hibi-san**_

**Capítulo1: Mi nueva asistente.**

Konoha una de las ciudades de mayor importancia en el grandioso y emprendedor país del fuego, una cuidad llena de leyendas, grandes industrias y sobre todo un buen lugar para vivir. Al principio es difícil adaptarse a una ciudad que alberga por las tardes un calor abrasador pero en las noches una agradable y fresca brisa ameniza al romance, una ciudad que día a día vive una vida llena de preocupaciones y aventuras.

Una cuidad dedicada a la industria por un lado tenemos al gran empresario Itachi Uchiha uno de los líderes más importantes en las industrias de la construcción; y por el otro tenemos al heredero de la cadena de hoteles más grande en todo el país: el Uzumaki, el joven Naruto que a pesar de su corta edad había quedado a cargo al morir su padre.

A pesar de tener a cargo el nivel industrial de todo el país, también era una de las ciudades líderes en medicina, comercio y corrupción, la alcaldesa Tsunade era quien día a día vivía tras los enormes y problemáticos ataques a la justicia.

Eran las 12:00 de la noche, el termómetro había registrado una de las temperaturas más altas en la época de verano en la cuidad, un joven de unos 22 años, rubio, de ojos azules pero no un azul cualquiera sino un azul que más que nada reflejaba al mismo mar conducía su vehículo por la tranquila carretera que dirigía hasta su casa.

**Naruto:** vaya no pensé que ser uno de los líderes empresariales en la cuidad fuera tan difícil _–el joven tenía la vista al frente de su carro convertible conduciendo tranquilamente hasta su casa, el sonido de su celular sonó de pronto-_ Naruto… -_contestó cansado de seguro era su asistente diciéndole que algo iba mal en la oficina, pero recordó que había despedido a su asistente-_ ah Maki eres tú.

**Maki:** que demonios te pasó, quedamos que hoy conocerías a mis padres… acaso no te dignas a darme el respeto que como tú novia merezco _–la voz de oía furiosa-_

**Naruto:** o pequeña lo eh olvidado por completo… tú sabes el trabajo

_-se separaba la bocina del oído-_

**Maki:** te había dicho que era la última que me hacías… _-gritaba fuertemente-_ no lo soporto más… contigo no se puede _–seguía gritando-_ hemos terminado, me oíste no vuelvas a buscarme nunca más.

**Naruto:** espera pequeña… no…

Muy tarde al parecer la chica ya había colgado su celular, Naruto quien ya se encontraba abriendo la cochera de su casa.

**Naruto:** maldita sea… -_arrojaba su celular al asiento de atrás- _porque… -_salía del carro y colocaba las llaves en una impecable caja sostenida por una barra a un lado de la puerta del conductor, las guardaba bajo clave y entraba a la casa-_

**¿?:** O joven Naruto., se le ha hecho tarde… quiere que le sirva como todas las noches su café en el estudio.

**Naruto:** sí… - _caminaba dejando en una pequeña mesa su portafolio-_ espera un momento, sírveme por favor un whisky en las rocas…

**¿?: **Veo que la ha pasado mal… _-decía mientras servía la copa-_

**Naruto:** solo sírveme la copa y llévala a mí recamara… enseguida subo.

**¿?:** Claro… -_asentía mientras subía con el vaso, la botella y una bandeja de hielos en una charola… Akimi, su nana, desde la muerte de su madre y padre en aquel accidente, ella se convirtió en una persona importante para el joven, es por eso que sabía como se encontraba su amo y como consentirlo-_

**Naruto:** bien… veamos que novedades hay –_ojeaba la correspondencia-_ ah una invitación… jeje que raro –_decía con ironía-_ bien parece que los Inuzuka lanzaran al mercado su proyecto de traductor para mascotas… oh que novedad soy uno de los invitados de honor _–decía de nuevo con sarcasmo-_

**Akimi:** joven… todo esta listo, el baño preparado y su copa en la recamara… _-interrumpía-_

**Naruto:** a gracias nana… _- se comenzaba a retirar cuando se detuvo-_ quiero que llames a Kiba le digas que mañana tengo una cena de negocios con Neji Hyuga que lamento no podré acudir a su reunión.

**Akimi:** claro Naruto… por cierto una linda joven de nombre Sakura Haruno vino a visitarle.

**Naruto:** mmm, no se quien es ella… no recuerdo a nadie con ese nombre _–se ponía la mano en la barbilla-_ a Sakura… ya se… es una vieja amiga.

**Akimi:** le dije que lo podía encontrar en la oficina… dijo que quizás lo visite aya.

**Naruto:** cuantas veces te eh dicho que no tengo tiempo para esas cosas _–hablaba en tono serio y molesto-_

**Akimi:** me dijo que era importante…

**Naruto:** de acuerdo… ahora ve a descansar… _-se acercaba a ella y le daba un beso en la frente-_

**Akimi:** que tenga buenas noches joven.

Naruto subía las escaleras deshaciéndose de su apretada corbata, después los zapatos y al final la camisa, al llegar a su cuarto llegó hasta su cama y se recostó un momento en ella.

**Naruto:** ya estoy cansado de ser el bueno… el que todo acepta… el que no se queja… ya basta… _-se ponía de pie de golpe-_ nadie se burla de mí ni de mi forma de trabajar, ese Uchiha cree que poniéndome en ridículo tumbará mi imperio _– caminaba hasta al baño-_ si mi padre tenía razón...

**Flashback.**

En una cama de hospital un hombre agonizante hablaba con su hijo.

**Yondaime:** Naruto quizás no sobreviva a esta noche _–tosía-_ en caso de que no este… todo esta arreglado para que quedes a cargo de el negocio que por años tú abuelo y yo construimos.

**Naruto:** pero padre… los doctores hacen todo lo posible para salvarte… no digas eso. _–Angustiado golpeaba la cama-_

**Yondaime:** nada se puede hacer ya… mi destino ha quedado trazado ya. _–Tosía de nuevo-_

De pronto algo sacudió el lugar… era el cuerpo del padre de Naruto que se retorcía en la cama, al parecer ese terrible accidente le había dañado todos sus órganos internos.

**Yondaime:** solo recuerda… hijo… mi pequeño _–tosía-_ si quieres triunfar debes de ser duro… debes de tener _–comenzaba a ceder al ataque-_ un… corazón de piedra.

Fueron las últimas palabras de aquel hombre mientras su hijo desesperado se lanzaba sobre su cuerpo intentando revivirle, el doctor entró y alejo a Naruto.

**Doctor:** ya nade se puede hacer… el Sr. Uzumaki ha muerto…_-decía mientras tapaba el cuerpo con una sábana-_

Esas palabras fueron terribles para Naruto, aquel hombre el ser que a pesar de su apretada agenda siempre vio por el… estaba ahí enfrente suyo… sin vida… Naruto tembloroso se acercó a su padre.

**Naruto:** padre… te prometo que te sentirás orgulloso de mí… el negocio saldrá adelante tal y como tú lo hubieras hecho. –_Decía mientras se hincaba a su lado-_ te quiero _–colocaba su cabeza sobre él y después levantándose de ahí salió del lugar.-_

**Fin Flashback.**

Naruto quien ya estaba en la bañera aún seguía pensando en esas palabras que cada vez más le retumbaban como tambores en la cabeza… "corazón de piedra"

**Naruto:** creo que se a que se refería mi padre… desde mañana todos conocerán que no solo puedo ser el bueno… también el malo _–daba un largo sorbo a la copa en su mano-_

Mientras tanto en el otro lado de la cuidad una joven de cabellos oscuros y lindos ojos blancos, se disponía a dormir cuando su compañera le detuvo.

**¿?:** Hinata… así que mañana es tu primer día como la secretaria del gran empresario Uzumaki Naruto_. –la joven de cabellos castaños le hablaba-_

**Hinata:** vaya Tenten las noticias si que vuelan…

**Tenten:** amiga… pensabas que tú mejor amiga _–se sentaba en su cama-_ no se iba a enterar

**Hinata**: tienes razón… la verdad desde que me escape de la mansión Hyuga… tú eres la única persona que aprecio. _–Decía mientras daba una perezosa sonrisa a la chica-_

**Tenten:** es cierto… nunca me terminaste de contar porque te fuiste de ahí.

**Hinata:** mi padre me quería casar con un empresario de Suna… alegando que era por el bien de la familia… yo me negué y me escape.

**Tenten:** vaya quien iba a pensar que tú… la tímida fueras a cometer esas cosillas. _–se burlaba-_

**Hinata:** calla… además siempre que quería sobresalir en el negocio mi primo me opacaba… mi padre siempre sintió más admiración por él.

**Tenten:** tú primo… el papacito Neji… _-dejaba volar su imaginación-_

**Hinata:** calma… mi primo es una amargado que solo es él y él… _-se burlaba mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda a su amiga-_

**Tenten:** oye… pero no temes que tú primo se aparezca por la que será tu oficina y te descubra.

**Hinata:** no, porque eh decido que mi nombre no será Hinata Hyuga… sino el de Akira Kamichi…

**Tenten:** pero que nombre tan horrible… _-se burlaba-_ pero tú apariencia…

**Hinata:** no te preocupes han pasado dos años desde que me fui… dudo me reconozcan, además usare pupilentes… diciendo que son lentes de contacto.

**Tenten:** todo eso lo tenías planeado…

**Hinata:** porque que crees que me dieron el puesto.

La lámpara extinguió su luz y las chicas se pusieron a dormir… a pesar de esa decisión de Hinata… la chica estaba temerosa… no sabía como la trataría su nuevo jefe… sería cruel… o sería lindo.

Al día siguiente…

El joven Uzumaki… había decidido cambiar su forma de ser… motivo las discordias que existían entre las urbes industriales; el joven empresario salía vestido de negro, con su corbata naranja e impecable zapatos, todo… tomando su portafolio ya ordenado, una taza de café en un vaso especial, llego hasta la cochera.

**Naruto:** creo que hoy me llevaré el jaguar… -_camino hasta el carro nuevo… pareciera como si nunca se usará, tecleando el código personal en la cajita a un lado del auto tomo las llaves y se subió-_

La cochera se abrió y el auto salió a toda velocidad… el joven era aficionado de la velocidad… además iba tarde para su reunión con la alcaldesa.

Llegando a unos de los hoteles más refinados de la cuidad, el gran hotel Uzumaki… uno de tantos pero el principal donde la oficina de Naruto se encontraba, bajo de su auto, un joven tomo sus llaves y se llevo el carro…

**Naruto:** bien… ahora veamos que quiere la alcaldesa. –_Entraba por la puerta-_ que demonios es esto –_miraba como en la planta había restos de cigarros, se detuvo y haciendo una seña el gerente del hotel llegó de prisa.-_

**Gerente:** que pasa jefe… algo va mal… _- preguntaba nervioso-_

**Naruto:** que demonios… dime que demonios es esto _–señalaba la basura en la planta- _

**Gerente:** o jefe se me ha pasado… lo siento.

**Naruto:** estas despedido… _-dijo en tono cruel… haciendo que la recepcionista se sorprendiera por tal actitud.-_

**Gerente:** pero jefe… lo siento… no lo vi…

**Naruto:** largoooo, pasa a con Lee y pide tu liquidación… y por favor antes de irte limpia este desastre _–siguió caminando furioso, de pronto aplaudió atrayendo la completa atención de todos ahí-_ este hotel es uno de los mejores por lo tanto debe de verse como tal… aquel que no lo haga… puede largarse… _-gritó sin importarle quien estuviera ahí-_

Una joven rubia, de cabello largo, elegantemente vestida y sobre todo guapa se acercaba al recién llegado, su nombre Ino Yamanaka… la coordinadora de los asuntos publicitarios de las empresas Uzumaki.

**Ino:** de mal humor eh… -_decía mientras caminaba a la par del chico-_

**Naruto:** un poco… ahora que si no quieres verme más enojado… déjame en paz… _-dijo esto en tono serio-_

**Ino:** demonios Naruto… siempre te pones así cuando tú novia te corta… jejeje…

**Naruto: **largo…

**Ino:** de acuerdo… de acuerdo… luego me cuentas eh_… -le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla, cosa que naruto paso por alto y se marcho-_

Al subir al elevador privado… se topo con una joven… Naruto sorprendido, nadie a parte de él o sus invitados podía usar ese ascensor.

**Naruto:** que acaso no lee lo que dice afuera… elevador privado. _–Decía molesto a la bella chica que se encontraba dentro del elevador_-

La chica no era nadie más que Hinata… se le había echo tarde… y como vio que el ascensor de empleados iba lleno y tardaría en subir hasta el último piso del edificio, opto por subirse por el privado.

**Naruto:** le eh hecho una pregunta…_-decía furioso-_

**Hinata:** disculpe… no le oí… ah sí leí algo así… además quien demonios es usted para decirme que hacer o a donde subirme –_la chica se defendía tras la agresión del rubio-_

**Naruto:** mire… insolente yo soy…

De pronto Naruto vio a Tsunade, la alcaldesa llegar, así que sin decir nada fue a recibirla, la chica siguió en su posición y subió en el ascensor.

Hinata después de un largo y rapidísimo viaje salió del elevador.

**Hinata:** vaya pensé que mi estomagó se me salía del cuerpo… pero que velocidad… _- se acomodaba la ropa-_

La joven siguió su camino y cruzo la enorme puerta que dividía a los elevadores y una pequeña sala de las oficinas ahí se topo con Rock Lee el encargado de las contrataciones de Uzumaki Hotels.

**Lee:** ah tú debes de ser Akira… la nueva secretaria de Naruto…

**Hinata (Akira):**_ -nerviosa solo asintió con la cabeza- _

**Lee:** bueno… sabes que miles de muchachas matarían por estar en tú puesto… jejeje eres afortunada… muy afortunada _–sonreía-_

(Bien para no confundirlos… seguiré poniendo el nombre de Hinata… pero cuando alguien se refiera a ella será como Akira… debido a su identidad oculta)

**Hinata:** jeje espero cumplir bien con mi trabajo _–hablaba más nerviosa-_

**Lee:** bien que bueno que Naruto no ha llegado… te mataría sino te viera en tu escritorio…jejeje, además supe que hoy viene de mal humor… así que espero seas paciente.

**Hinata:** de acuerdo _–llegaba hasta una enorme puerta de cristal… que decía Naruto Uzumaki…-_

**Lee:** bien… aquí es tú área de trabajo… buena suerte _–se iba-_

**Hinata:** "bien aquí voy" –_pensaba y abría la puerta…-_ pero que enorme oficina… de seguro esta es la de él.

La oficina en sí era enorme, contaba con un amplio escritorio, una computadora, dos teléfonos, una televisión encima de una bella sala de cómodo material, una cafetería pequeña detrás de ella, una rústica cantina enfrente de tal cafetería, el asiento del escritorio era demasiado cómodo para ser una silla de secretaria, al final se distinguían tres puertas una era un baño privado exclusivamente para la secretaria, la otra era un baño para las visitas y la tercera puerta, la más grande sin duda una oficina más… ella pensaba que trabajaría en otro lugar pero noto una placa en el escritorio con su nombre "Akira Kamichi, Asistente Personal" supo entonces que esa era su área de trabajo.

**Hinata:** "vaya de ensueño, nada comparado con aquella oficina en el corporativo Inuzuka… si esta es mi oficina… ya me imagino como será la de Naruto"

De pronto su paz fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta, sin duda su jefe ya había llegado, volteando alegremente se topo con la sorpresa de que su jefe era el mismo que trato mal en el elevador.

**Naruto:** tú… -_Naruto miraba sorprendido también a la chica enfrente de él-_

**Hinata:** yo… yo… _-estaba que se moría de la pena…-_ lo siento.

**Naruto:** no te preocupes, eres nueva, no sabías "pero que me pasa… debería de reprenderla… se supone cambiaría… no vale la pena tratarla mal… es linda… no se lo merece" _–dijo más tranquilo-_… supongo que eres mi nueva asistente así que quiero que llames al restaurante Ichikaru y separes una mesa para tres, quiero que te cambies esas ropas –_miraba con desapruebo la ropa de la chica-_ tú ropa ya esta lista en tú baño…-_señalaba la puerta de su derecha- _irás conmigo… y todo esto lo quiero ya… - paso de largo y se metió a su oficina-

**Hinata:** vaya… parece que esto será interesante… pero mi ropa… esa sí que no me la cambio.

De pronto el teléfono sonó e Hinata contestó.

**Hinata:** Oficina Naruto Uzumaki, buenos días. _–hablaba sonriente y enérgica-_

Del otro lado era Naruto.

**Naruto:** bueno que de plano eres una idiota… que nadie te dijo que el teléfono negro es el directo entre tú y yo y el blanco es el de la oficina. _–decía serio-_

**Hinata:** mire de… _-se detuvo hasta que recordó-_ "detente Hinata… es tú jefe no le respondas" lo siento… que se le ofrece señor.

**Naruto:** ya esta lo que pedí… ya estas lista… _-hablaba rápido_-

**Hinata:** no señor… apenas lo iba a hacer…

**Naruto:** tiene 5 segundos… ya…. Rápido que tenemos que estar en 15 minutos en la reunión.

**Hinata:** de acuerdo… "que pesado es… pensé que sería amable… aparenta serlo… pero es el diablo mismo"

Hinata colgó el teléfono, tomo las agendas y hablo al Ichikaru.

**Hinata:** Buenos días quisiera hacer una reservación triple para Naruto Uzumaki para ahora mismo

**Voz:** claro… ya esta…

**Hinata:** gracias…

**Voz:** por nada…

De nuevo el teléfono negro sonó.

**Hinata:** "vaya que maniático será este tipo" diga.

**Naruto:** esta todo listo… la reservación hecha…

**Hinata:** claro…

**Naruto**: usted ya se arreglo….

**Hinata: **no…

**Naruto:** y que demonios espera… hágalo ya… _-le gritó-_

**Hinata:** pero si estoy bien vestida… porque abría de cambiarme _–dijo media enojada-_

**Naruto:** porque yo soy tú jefe, me acompañaras a una reunión muy elegante y quiero que te vistas como pedí que te vistieras _–dijo con superioridad-_

**Hinata:** de acuerdo… "odioso…" _–dijo con pereza-_

Hinata se puso en pie y se metió a su baño… ahí se puso el elegante vestido que había ahí…

**Hinata:** "pareciera que seré su esposa… con este vestido, tacones, collar… pulsera, bolsa, perfume, labial…" _–se ponía todo como estaba ahí-_

Dentro de la oficina.

**Naruto:** bien… 8 de la mañana desayuno con Tsunade, 10 de la mañana junta con el consejo.

El golpe de unos nudillos a la puerta le distrajo.

**Naruto:** Adelante… _-siguió viendo su agenda-_ quien es… -_levanto la mirada-_

**Hinata:** ya estoy lista… _-se paraba frente al escritorio vestida tal y como Naruto lo ordeno.-_

**Naruto:** "pero que bella es… calma… en que piensas." Perfecto… _-se puso en pie y la tomo del brazo-_ bien así es como se debe de vestir mi asistente… _-sonreía-_

**Hinata:** pues con esto no lo parezco… parece que soy su esposa. _–repelaba-_

**Naruto:** escucha como mi asistente tú me acompañaras a todos lados… reuniones, comidas, fiestas, juntas incluso trabajaras para mí cuando yo quiera en el momento que quiera. _–Explicaba mientras salían de la oficina e iban al ascensor-_

**Hinata:** pero… _-iba a hablar pero Naruto hablo de nuevo-_

**Naruto:** si no quieres el trabajo o crees que no podrás con el reto entonces puedes pasar por tu cheque con Lee.

**Hinata:** para nada… le demostraré que soy la mejor…además me gustan los retos.

**Naruto:** vaya, interesante _–decía mientras subían al ascensor- _bien escucha al llegar… encontraremos reporteros… ignóralos… tú solo me hablas a mí y a nadie más… de acuerdo.

**Hinata**: así es… _-la chica se ponía nerviosa, el elevador era pequeño, él le era atractivo y la trataba se podría decir bien-_

De pronto el ascensor se detuvo de golpe… Hinata tropezó debido al tacón y cayo encima de Naruto, tumbándolo… al darse cuenta, noto que ambos estaban en una posición comprometedora… por lo que ella se ruborizo. Naruto quien también se ruborizó por la cercanía de la chica y picándole a un botón se puso en marcha de nuevo.

**Naruto:** lo siento… cuando hay posible corto circuito esto pasa…_ -decía mientras se sacudía-_

**Hinata:** no se preocupe _–aún seguía ruborizada-_

**Naruto:** bien nos vamos en mi auto, espero te guste la velocidad _–sonreía-_

**Hinata: **de acuerdo

Ambos se subieron al auto último modelo del joven y se fueron a su reunión.


	2. Solo tus palabras me dan calma

**Gracias a todos por su reviews... en verdad... solo son 4 pero gracias por leer..**

**aqui continua... **

* * *

**Capítulo2: "Solo tus palabras me dan calma"**

El automóvil del joven rubio iba a toda prisa por la calle principal de la cuidad, realmente todo le quedaba cerca, su oficina estaba en el centro de la cuidad así como el Ichikaru tardarían escasos minutos en llegar.

Hinata quien permanecía nerviosa y asustada por la gran velocidad con la su jefe conducía el coche, decidió hablar.

**Hinata:** y dígame, que es eso tan importante que tiene que aclarar con la alcaldesa para que necesite mi presencia.

**Naruto:** ah vaya… pensé que nunca lo preguntarías _–le lanzaba una pequeña sonrisa-_ verás cuando estoy trabajando en ese tipo de reuniones siempre mi teléfono esta sonando comúnmente relacionado con reuniones, citas, fiestas o asuntos de la oficina_… -decía mientras notaba como la chica le ponía más atención-_

**Hinata:** entonces lo que necesita es tenerme cerca para si ocurre algún imprevisto o algo de importancia pueda atenderlo yo… -_hablaba segura-_

**Naruto:** vaya… veo que después de todo… serás muy eficiente en el puesto _–ahora le sonreía completamente-_

**Hinata:** ¿puedo? _–La joven quien cortando el diálogo anterior señalo el estereo-_

**Naruto:** Mm. Estamos a punto de llegar… pero bueno claro… adelante _–fijaba su vista en aquella mujer-_ "vaya parece como si mirara fijamente esos ojos por un rato me darían ganas de perderme en ellos y dormir"

**Hinata:** cuidado… -_gritaba haciendo que Naruto girará con rapidez el volante logrando evitar así estrellarse con el auto que venía directo al suyo-_ oiga que le pasa… _-decía furiosa-_ por poco y nos mata a los dos.

**Naruto:** lo siento "demonios, eso me pasa por distraído", lo siento en verdad. _–Miraba apenado a la chica-_

**Hinata: **_-la joven asintió con la cabeza y hablo-_ le puedo hacer una pregunta _–se sonrojaba un poco al decir esto-_

**Naruto:** no soy casado, no tengo hijos, tengo 22 años, acabo de cortar con mi novia… _-respondía con cansancio-_

**Hinata:**_-sonrojada-_yo solo iba a preguntarle que porque cambia de actitud tan fácilmente

**Naruto:** ah, "pero en que demonios estoy pensando" no se a que te refieres. –Miraba sorprendido a la chica para después voltear de nuevo al frente-

**Hinata:** le iba a decir… _-explicaba su pregunta cuando fue callada por el chico-_

**Naruto:** después continuamos la conversación… ya hemos llegado. _–Decía mientras estacionaba su auto en un lugar que decía Reservado Naruto Uzumaki-_

Naruto se bajo del auto y justo cuando Hinata iba a salir, Naruto la detuvo al abrirle él la puerta, ella extrañada por la actitud se dijo.

**Hinata:** "desde cuando un jefe trata de esa manera a su asistente"

La chica apenada acepto tal actitud y se bajo del auto, para su sorpresa Naruto la tomó del brazo y le susurro.

**Naruto:** escucha: disculpa por engañarte pero desde hoy a parte de ser mi asistente necesito que finjas ser mi novia, me entiendes

**Hinata:** pero que dice… _-miraba atónita al chico-_

**Naruto:** después te explico con calma, ahora tú háblame de amor o como quieras pero que sea vea real, sígueme la corriente y finge ser la mujer más feliz sobre la tierra.

Hinata: óigame pero esto es un…

La chica iba a hablar pero Naruto se anticipó dándole un beso en los labios, al principio parecía como si de una pegada de labios se tratase pero algo dentro de ella la motivo a seguirle el juego por lo que abriendo su boca permitió que la lengua del que era su jefe jugará con la de ella, la chica por alguna razón estaba nerviosa y su corazón latía a prisa.

**Naruto:**_-separándose- _hablas mucho… esto fue para que guardes silencio "pero que demonios… nunca pensé hacer eso, Naruto ella es tu asistente y nada más"

Tomándola de la mano, entró al lujoso restaurante, al notar la mirada de la prensa y de los presentes, se acercó al oído de la joven y fingió decirle algo, en realidad solo fue aire haciendo que la chica sonriera tras la cosquillas, haciendo del momento una linda escena de novios.

**Hinata:** "haber… no encajo porque tengo que hacer todo esto… yo se que el chico esta como quiere… pero porque hacer todo esto no lo comprendo"

Una chillante voz proveniente de una mujer de cabellos rubios, un lindo vestido de dos piezas tipo ejecutivo de color verde, tacones altos y de color blanco y con los labios pintados de color rojo intenso, hacia señal en una mesa del fondo.

**Naruto:** ah, Tsunade _–sonreía-_ lamento el retraso pero mi novia, tú sabes… cosas de mujeres _–hablaba en tono de broma-_

**Tsunade:** pero mira que traer a tú novia a un simple desayuno _–le reprendía y después tomaba asiento en la mesa-_

**Naruto:**_-quien miraba como Hinata (Akira) solo estaba con la mirada perdida en el suelo-_ mi linda princesa no se podía perder una de las reuniones más importantes de su príncipe "de donde ha salido tal cursilería"

**Hinata:**_-alzo la mirada e hizo algo que sorprendió a los presentes dándole un beso en los labios a Naruto y colocando sus brazos encima de su cuello, le dijo-_ yo también te amo… "si quieres jugar, jugaremos Naruto"

**Naruto:**_-totalmente sorprendido por tal acción- _"que ha sido eso, total una buena actuación" y yo a ti.

**Tsunade:** y yo tengo 15 reuniones después de la suya así que si no les importa _–daba un sorbo a la taza de café que sostenía en sus manos-_

**Naruto:** lo siento… comencemos de una vez… _- se sentaba con la joven-_ y dime que es eso de lo que me tenías que hablar, a ya se… has aceptado mí propuesta sobre el turismo _–decía entusiasmado-_

**Tsunade:**_-cambiando de un semblante alegre al de serio- _no, al contrario vengo a pedirte que si no me pagas 30 millones de dólares al final del mes…puedes despedirte de la mitad de todos tus hoteles.

Este último comentario saco de sí a Naruto, por lo que parándose furioso, comenzó a gritar.

**Naruto:** pero de que demonios me estas hablando, vieja corrupta _–seguía muy molesto-_

**Hinata:** "que hago… que hago… a ya se…" amor recuerda que no es ni el momento, ni la forma _–le detenía, mientras cálidamente lo sentó en la silla y dándole una sonrisa le siguió diciendo -_ lo hablaremos en mi departamento, ahora nos vamos por favor… recuerda que esta noche tenemos una reunión importante _–se ponía de pie-_

**Naruto:** "que…" pero que dices _–nuevamente hablaba molesto-_

**Tsunade:** verás eh decido que Itachi Uchiha es quien por años ha pagado altos impuestos comparados con los tuyos, así que sumando algunos números esa es la cantidad que me debes. _–decía mientras sonreía-_

Naruto: pero el convenio de los impuestos fue firmado tanto por Itachi como por mi padre –seguía demasiado encolerizado-

Hinata quien sabia que en cual momento aquel rubio se pararía a hacerle algo a la déspota mujer al frente.

**Hinata:**_-interrumpiendo-_ mire srita o sra. Según las leyes impuestas por usted misma –_decía esto en tono serio-_ ningún convenio puede romperse tan fácilmente a menos que los que firmaron tal convenio originalmente, estén de acuerdo y hayan firmado ese contra convenio.

Naruto quien solo miraba sorprendido a su asistente sabía que debía dejar que ella hablara después de todo, se veía que sabía lo que decía.

**Tsunade:** así es… veo que has estudiado todas mis leyes mujercita, pero cuando uno de los que firmaron el convenio muere o queda privado de sus facultades mentales el convenio se anula, dando oportunidad a crear uno nuevo _– hablaba más furiosa ante el comentario de la chica-_

**Hinata:** de nuevo se equivoca _–ahora ella se ponía de pie-_, así es… tiene razón eso pasa en esos casos, pero existe un artículo firmado por usted también en el que dice que en caso de que uno de los firmantes falleciera con testamento ya hecho, todos sus derechos pasan automáticamente al heredero, en este caso mi novio.

**Tsunade:** mira muchachita… _-hablaba enojada-_

**Naruto:** has caído en tú propia trampa, así que si no quieres que se ventile en la prensa tú alianza con Uchiha para mi caída y compruebe que eres una corrupta _–decía mientras sacaba una pequeña grabadora de su bolsillo-_

La grabadora sonó y varias voces se oyeron ahí, para la sorpresa de Tsunade era su voz junto con la de Itachi en la cual se apreciaba como ellos dos planeaban hacer quebrar a Naruto, si Naruto caía el gobierno recibiría una fuerte cantidad de dinero por cada millón perdido por Uzumaki.

**Tsunade:** eso es una farsa. _–Miraba furiosa mientras se ponía de pie-_

**Naruto:** espera un segundo… todavía no termina… _-sonreía-_

**Tsunade:** me las pagaras muy caro… _-se iba de ahí-_

**Naruto:** muchas gracias _–se ponía de pie y le daba un beso en la mejilla a Hinata, esta se sonrojo-_

**Hinata:** por nada… -seguía apenada-

De pronto Naruto notó como a la chica se había caído los pupilentes debido al movimiento brusco de hace unos momentos.

**Naruto:** "ojos perlas… mmm solo una sola raza de personas con ese color de ojos… los Hyuga" Akira hay algo que tengas que decirme _–detenía a la chica y señalaba a los pequeños pupilentes en la mesa-_

**Hinata:** como _–se volteaba, al ver los pupilentes en el suelo, se sintió descubierta-_ yo… yo… este…

**Naruto:** tú y yo tenemos que hablar muy seriamente Hinata Hyuga _–decía un poco serio-_

**Hinata:** "QUE :S… me ha descubierto" yo… yo… _-miraba apenada la mesa-_

**Naruto:** creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta… escucha, solo hay una chica de tú edad con ojos perla… y esa es

**Hinata:** de acuerdo… me has descubierto _–agarraba valor-_

**Naruto:** no te culpo… _-ahora él miraba cabizbajo-_ comprendo porque debes de haberte ido de tú casa.

**Hinata:** en verdad lo crees así… yo pensé que…

**Naruto:** ay veces en los que yo mismo quisiera escaparme de todo, lejos… -miraba triste-

**Hinata:** debes de sentirte muy solo _–hablaba tranquilamente haciendo que el chico se sintiera en una confianza plena-_

Para la sorpresa de Hinata, Naruto bajo la mirada y tristemente dijo…

**Naruto:** suelo fingir que todo va bien… que soy un chico amable… que soy compasivo, que soy alegre… pero para que… para vivir rodeado de problemas, de gente que me quiere destruir… a veces quisiera huir, alejarme de esta vida tan…

La joven sintió que en ese momento aquel ser, al cual desde un principio juzgo como un concepto de insensible, estaba desahogándose con ella, en aquel momento una gran sensación de abrazarle le llego a su cuerpo.

**Hinata:** yo…

**Naruto:** basta… estoy cansando de compasiones, de hipocresías… _-hablaba molesto-_

**Hinata:** sé como te sientes… a caso crees que vivir a la sombra de una persona la cual es la adoración de tú propio padre es una total realidad, yo se lo que es vivir de esa manera _–comenzaba a cortársele la voz-_ jamás me arrepentiré de haberme ido de ese infierno.

**Naruto:**_-solo volteó a mirarla- _ja, me creerás loco o un chiquillo de secundaria… pero creo que siento algo especial por ti, con tan poco de conocerte.

**Hinata:** "que ha dicho, esto parece un sueño" mande _–hizo como la que no escucho-_

**Naruto:** que creo que en el poco tiempo que te conozco, puedo decir que me eh enamorado de ti.

**Hinata:**_-sorprendida-_ pero…

**Naruto:** lo sé… te debe de parecer estupido, una locura… pero es verdad… me eh enamorado de mi asistente.

**Hinata:** "y yo de ti…" pero… _-aún insistía-_

**Naruto:** vamos… olvidémonos de rangos, dinero, joyas, autos de todo tan solo por un momento… eres la chica más hermosa que eh conocido_… -decía esto mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos sin titubear-_

**Hinata:** en verdad piensas eso de mí _–miraba con ternura y emoción al chico-_

**Naruto:** estoy siendo sincero, siento que contigo estoy seguro, me siento libre, me siento protegido y lo más importante me siento feliz.

**Hinata:** pero somos desconocidos… como una persona puede decir eso con tan solo unas horas de haberse conocido.

**Naruto:** escucha por mí han desfilado muchas mujeres con las que eh salido… pero jamás me había sentido así… jamás… con ninguna de ellas.

**Hinata:** yo… yo… puedo decir también que le quiero… "si le cuento esto a Tenten de seguro que ni me la cree"

**Naruto:**_-como un chiquillo-_ en verdad… entonces…

**Hinata:** si usted lo quiere…

**Naruto:** en verdad… en verdad aceptarías ser la novia de este empresario.

**Hinata:** sí.

Los chicos cerraban el sí con un tierno beso, cuando una chica de cabellos castaños y furiosa entraba con Naruto.

¿?: Así que esta es tú nueva aventura… amorcito…

**Naruto:** pero que dices… _-se separaba ante la acusación-_

**Hinata:** que dice…

**¿?:** Vamos no me digas… te dijo todo, soy sincero, nunca me había sentido así, te quiero, eres la primera chica con la que me siento así… vamos… eso es muy viejo… a poco te lo creíste _–la chica hablaba irónicamente-_

**Naruto:** cállate… no digas estupideces… _-miraba molesto a la chica-_

**Hinata:** así que todo era un jueguito… todo esto es un engaño _–pequeñas lágrimas se dejaban caer sobre su rostro- _ no lo puedo creer _–salía corriendo del lugar, mientras la chica cantaba victoria-_

**Naruto:** Hi… Akira… espera… _-la intentaba detener pero la castaña se interpuso-_

Naruto sumamente molesto le apretó el cuello y la miro a los ojos con rabia

**Naruto:** escucha… podrás ser la mejor de mis empleadas _–le gritaba-…_ pero si esa chica sufre por tú culpa o arruinas mi felicidad… te irás… Kanna... te irás…

**Kanna:** me lástimas… _-se quejaba- _

Naruto la bajo y la soltó lanzándola a la mesa… esta fingiendo un gran lanzamiento cogió el mantel tirando todo creando un gran escándalo.

Afuera en el carro del rubio la chica lloraba amargamente… esperando regresar a trabajar.

**Naruto:** Hinata… lo siento… esa estupida solo mintió _–la abrazaba-_

**Hinata: **ah si… _-se soltaba-_

**Naruto:** vamos… miente… no lo entiendes… solo es un juego de ella.

**Hinata:** aja… _-con sarcasmo-_

**Naruto:** larguémonos de aquí… te explico en el camino…

Los chicos subieron al carro este arrancó a toda velocidad y salió del lugar.

**Hinata:** por ahí no vamos la oficina_…-miraba preocupada-_

**Naruto:** iremos a otro lugar… _-aceleraba más-_


	3. Problemas y más Problemas

Bien aki el tercer cap... y mas largo... jejeje me esmere... andaba inspirado...

quiero agradecer a todos los que me han dejado reviews... jejeje muchas gracias en verdad... lamento no poder nombrarlos... pero saben que me refiero a todos.. XP

Aki le meti un poco de rollo empresarial.. XD... espero le entiendan...bueno si tienen alguna duda.. se las puedo aclarar... como veran el fic de NaruHina y habra SasuSaku... InoKiba y muchas mas... saludos.

* * *

__

_**Capitulo 3: Problemas y más problemas.**_

**Flashback.**  
Afuera en el carro del rubio la chica lloraba amargamente… esperando regresar a trabajar.

**Naruto:** Hinata… lo siento… esa estupida solo mintió _–la abrazaba-_

**Hinata: **ah si… _-se soltaba-_

**Naruto:** vamos… miente… no lo entiendes… solo es un juego de ella.

**Hinata:** aja… _-con sarcasmo-_

**Naruto:** larguémonos de aquí… te explico en el camino…

Los chicos subieron al carro este arrancó a toda velocidad y salió del lugar.

**Hinata:** por ahí no vamos la oficina_…-miraba preocupada-_

**Naruto:** iremos a otro lugar… _-aceleraba más-_  
**Fin Flashback.**

La tensión en el carro iba en aumento, Hinata por un lado no sabia si era verdad todo lo que aquella mujer le había dicho, porque le había dicho amorcito, "tengo celos" se preguntaba al mismo tiempo que se contestaba "sí y muero de la rabia de no saber que pensar", encolerizada fue la primera en hablar.

**Hinata:** basta ya de tus tontos juegos, quien demonios te crees para jugar así conmigo _–le reclamaba- _o me bajas en este instante del carro o abro la puerta y adiós _–colocaba su mano sobre la puerta-_

**Naruto:** detente… no harás tal estupidez, ya te dije que me dejes explicarlo por favor. _–el joven comprendía que la situación de hace unos momentos fue insoportable incluso para él, aquella mujer había deshecho aquellos lindos minutos en los que se amaban-_

**Hinata:** escucha yo llegó a tú empresa _–le golpeaba el hombro con coraje- _con las ganas para hacer bien mi trabajo y resulta que mi ropa no era adecuada, que mi puesto no era el de secretaria sino el de asistente, que debía acompañarte a todos lados y que debía fingir que soy tú novia _– hablaba furiosa, en verdad tenía razón aquellas palabras eran ciertas por lo que miró como Naruto triste estacionaba el carro a un lado de la calle-_

**Naruto:** si en verdad quieres salir… sal… lamento que las cosas sean de esa manera _–hablaba triste- _lo siento en verdad… yo pensé que…

Hinata pudo notar sinceridad en sus palabras por lo que a su mente venían ahora muchas preguntas.

**Hinata:** "si es verdad todo lo aquella mujer dijo porque me sigue insistiendo, suplicando… quizás él tenga razón" no, no me bajare… pero espero tengas una muy buena explicación a todo esto. _–hablaba seria más no molesta-_

**Naruto:**_-miraba alegre a la chica-_ escucha aquella mujer que viste ahí es una mujer posesiva que desde que comenzó a trabajar en la empresa quiere a como de lugar que yo la acepte… _-como todo un empresario hablaba directo, con sinceridad y con una sencillez en sus palabras que hacían que la chica pusiera toda su atención en aquellos ojos azules que se notaban preocupados-_

**Hinata:** entonces porque te dijo todo eso –_ella ya sabia él porque pero quería que el mismo lo corroborará- _"porque aquella chica haría cualquier cosa si viera a Naruto con otra incluso inventar estupideces para quitar la competencia y dejarle el camino libre"

**Naruto:** que no queda claro, esa chica hará cualquier cosa por apartar de mí a todas aquellas chicas que se me acerquen o que sean mi pareja _–hablaba con seriedad-_ si aún te lo preguntas conoces la palabra "intriga"

**Hinata:** claro…

**Naruto:** eso mismo es lo que ella hace… sembrar la duda… para que dejes el camino libre… no lo vez _- hablaba con dulzura y a la vez comenzaba a acariciarle la mejilla haciendo que la chica se sonrojase- _ahora me perdonas,_ -le levantaba el rostro y lo posaba sobre el suyo- _no haría nada que lastimase a la persona que quiero_ – se acercaba serenamente a sus labios-_

**Hinata:** -solo sonrió y lo miro directamente a los ojos- claro que te perdono, sabes una cosa

**Naruto:**_-nervioso-_ ¿que?

**Hinata:** gracias por ser así conmigo, sabes otra cosa –hablaba seria muy seria-

**Naruto:**_-mucho más nervioso-_ ¿ahora que pasa?

**Hinata:** te perdono _–le daba una bella sonrisa por lo que Naruto no se pudo resistir las ganas y le dio un cálido beso, ella respondió contenta y aquel beso había sido el que unía de nuevo aquellos dos corazones que apenas se encontraban-_

Ambos se separaron, Naruto levanto su muñeca y puedo ver que en el reloj las manecillas marcaban las 10 de la mañana.

**Naruto:** oh, se me ha hecho tarde para la junta de consejo¿nos vamos? _–Hablaba encendiendo el carro-_

Hinata asentía con la cabeza, mientras tranquila dejaba caer su cabeza en el asiento… prendía el estereo y de pronto una noticia alarmó a Naruto.

**Naruto:** preciosa, le podrías subir un poco _–le decía-_

**Hinata:** claro… **-le subía al estereo cuando el conductor de la radio comenzó a hablar-**

**Radio:** Boletín de Ultima Hora, se ha informado que el empresario más reconocido del país Itachi Uchiha ha sufrido un terrible accidente de avión, se desconocen las circunstancias pero el Uchiha esta sumamente grave en el hospital central, la Dra. Sakura Haruno ha salido a dar una conferencia de prensa diciendo que su cuñado esta a punto de morir y en caso de que se salvase sería un milagro que volviera a caminar.

**Hinata:** amor que ese Uchiha no es el que menciono la alcaldesa _–preguntaba con inocencia-_

**Naruto:** así es… es una lástima que todo eso le pasará… pero como bien dicen… "las cosas malas que hagas algún día se te regresan al doble" _–decía serio-_

**Hinata:** Mm, ya veo… ese Uchiha estaba metido en líos con la justicia.

**Naruto:** podría decirse que sí pero lamentablemente tenía a toda la policía comprada, Uchiha se ha caracterizado por disfrazar sus cuentas bancarias como independientes, robando así el patrimonio de su empresa y el de su hermano.

**Hinata:** ya veo… espera un segundo _–se llevaba la mano a la cabeza- _ahora que lo recuerdo bien, cuando trabajaba con mi padre, el consejo hablo sobre que Uchiha tenía un dominio alto en el mundo criminal

**Naruto:** así es… Itachi estuvo involucrado en 5 acusaciones de asesinato a testigos que lo acusaban de fraude, lavado de dinero y secuestros.

**Hinata:** vaya quien diría que Itachi sería todo un criminal verdad, ahora entiendo porque te quiere eliminar del mapa _–decía esto recapacitando un poco sus palabras si aquel Uchiha era tan peligroso, pudo incluso mandar matar a Naruto-_

**Naruto:** hemos llegado a la oficina _–decía con alivio- _amor quiero proponerte una cosa, claro si estas de acuerdo.

**Hinata:**_-preocupada-_ que es…

**Naruto: **escucha me has dejado cautivado con la gran habilidad para hablar allá con Tsunade… me gustaría que aceptarás ser mi mano derecha.

**Hinata:** a que te refieres.

**Naruto:** en palabras empresariales, te has ganado el puesto de vicepresidente _–le lanzaba una linda sonrisa-_

**Hinata:** pero ese puesto no esta vacante… _-decía sorprendida-_

**Naruto:** jeje porque crees que hoy es la reunión de consejo, Kabuto quien era el anterior vicepresidente dejo el cargo porque se le descubrió un intento de fraude a la cadena de hoteles.

**Hinata:** entonces…

**Naruto:** desde hoy Hinata Hyuga es la nueva vicepresidenta de la cadena de hoteles Uzumaki.

**Hinata:** gracias… _-se bajaba del auto mientras Naruto la tomaba del brazo-_

Lee quien esperaba impaciente a Naruto en la puerta del gran hotel se lanzaba sobre él.

**Lee:** pero que demonios te ha pasado… son las 10:30 todo el consejo esta desesperado, Ino intenta calmarlos.

**Naruto:** pero ya estoy aquí.

Lee quien no pudo evitar el cariño ofrecido por Hinata y Naruto y aquella tomada de brazo se veía real.

**Lee:** pero que ha pasado _–miraba haciendo una seña con los ojos que Naruto noto-_

**Naruto:** a Lee te presento a la nueva vicepresidente de Uzumaki Hotel's y mi novia.

**Lee:** pero que dices –_argumentaba golpeando a naruto con el codo en el brazo-_ me estas bromeando.

**Naruto:** _-con semblante serio- _no, no bromeo y sino quieres meterte en problemas más te vales que te evites ese tipo de comentarios.

Los tres entraron al lujoso hotel que a esas horas de la mañana se encontraba lleno de turistas, huéspedes y alguno que otro colado, algunos empleados notaron como Hinata venía colgada del brazo y sonriente por lo que se miraban sorprendidos unos a otros.

Recepcionista: Naru…puedes venir un momento –hablaba en tono meloso-

**Hinata:** "pero quien se cree hablando de esa manera, cualquiera" _–miraba con enojo a la chica-_

**Naruto:** Hinata, Lee suban enseguida los alcanzo. _–Decía mientras se acercaba a la recepción-_

**Hinata:** "ah no… no permitiré que esa cualquiera saque provecho" te espero… al fin y al cabo ya vamos tarde.

**Lee:**_-sonriente, se acerco al oído de la Hyuga_- ah, celosa… _-se burlaba ante un Hinata sonrojada-_

**Naruto:** listo… _-se acercaba de nuevo-_

**Hinata:** ¿paso algo?... "que te dijo… que te dijo"

**Naruto:** nada, solo que Sasuke Uchiha me espera en la oficina… _-decía preocupado-_ pero le dije que fuera a avisarle que saliendo de la reunión lo atendería… por lo tanto le ordene se le diera una suite para descansar mientras salgo de la reunión.

**Lee:** bien pensado… ahora, nos vamos…

En la oficina de Naruto.

**Empleada:** ¿Uchiha, Sr. Sasuke Uchiha?

**Sasuke:** así es… que sucede

**Empleada:** el Sr. Naruto lo recibirá al término de su junta con el consejo, por lo tanto se me ha ordenado hospedarle en una suite para que descanse y lo espere.

**Sasuke:** ah de acuerdo… vamos…

La empleada salió de ahí mientras Sasuke le seguía.

En la sala de consejo.

**Voz:** cuanto tiempo tenemos que esperar para que aparezca Uzumaki _–gritaba molesto-_

Naruto quien interrumpiendo a la voz entro.

**Naruto:** nada… porque ya estoy aquí… disculpen el retraso, problemas con la alcaldesa.

**Voz:** ya veo… entonces lo que se nos dijo es cierto.

**Naruto:** y según tú Genma que se te dijo _–hablaba serio-_

**Genma:** se nos dijo que la alcaldesa intento hacernos quebrar.

**Naruto:** así es… esa corrupta se alió con Itachi para por faltas a la regla 15 sobre los convenios empresariales intentar cobrarnos un saldo de 30 millones de dólares.

**Genma:** ya sabia yo que esa insolente era una enferma mental y un total fracaso como líder político, en cuanto a de donde saque la información… mmm digamos que de un contacto en el gobierno.

**Naruto:** jeje siempre tan eficaz y rápido Genma… bien… el motivo de la junta era para establecer a la Srita. Kanna como vicepresidenta de la compañía de manera interina, pero en vista a que no cumple con las características para la vacante… se ha nombrado a Akira Kamichi. _–Señalaba a Hinata que estaba a su lado de pie- _como vicepresidenta de Uzumaki Hotel's de manera permanente.

**Ino:** y según tú, porque consideras a esa _–la miraba con ira_- como una persona apta para el puesto.

**Naruto:** porque según se… yo soy el jefe, yo decido a quien meter o sacar de mi empresa y porque si me sigues molestando te largas de aquí _–decía furioso-_

**Ino:** esto es una injusticia Naruto… como propones a una empleada que es nueva en la empresa, habemos personas aquí que deseaban ese puesto. _–ahora reprendía molesta ella-_

**Naruto:** si no te parece mi decisión, largo… _-dijo esto de manera despiadada-_

**Hinata:**_-poniendo una mano en el hombro de Naruto- _comprendo su enojo y lo entiendo, pero les quiero proponer una cosa, si en un mes no hago bien mis labores como vicepresidente de la compañía, dejaré el puesto y esta compañía para siempre

**Ino:** trato hecho… un mes… solo un mes… -sonreía con malicia-

**Naruto:** Aki… -_iba a hablar pero Hinata se acerco a su oído y le dijo "no te preocupes… no pasará" esto relajo al pobre empresario-_

**Lee:** Ino se me hace absurdo de tú parte que aceptes tal trato, pero no me meteré… _-decía mientras miraba a todo el consejo-_

**Naruto:** tengo otra cosa más que aclararles… esta persona es Hinata Hyuga.

**Ino:** pero que demonios dices _–casi se cae de la silla-_

**Naruto:** lo que escuchan ella es Hinata Hyuga no Akira Kamichi, sobres los motivos de su cambio de identidad no hay respuestas ni preguntas _–argumentaba en tono molesto-_

**Ino:** albergas muchos misterios el día de hoy Naruto. _–Decía con sorpresa-_

**¿?: **Que problemáticos son todos ustedes… ya… siempre se pelean en las juntas.

**Naruto:** ah, Shikamaru… por fin te dignas a hablar… pensé que dormías como te es costumbre. _–decía sonriendo-_

**Shikamaru:** al principio lo pensaba hacer… pero con tanto ruido creo que no puedo… _-decía serio mientras se le escapaba un bostezo-_

**Naruto:** bien si me disculpan _–se ponía de pie-_ tengo un pendiente, nos vemos el próximo mes para la reunión mensual.

Naruto e Hinata salieron y se fueron directo a la oficina de Naruto, mientras tanto el consejo hablaba tranquilo.

El consejo de Uzumaki Hotel's era pequeño y estaba formado por Rock Lee quien era el encargado de recursos humanos, Genma quien era el asesor legal del emporio; Ino Yamanaka coordinadora general de los asuntos publicitarios de los hoteles; Nara Shikamaru quien era el encargado de los asuntos financieros de Naruto; Shizune esta era la contadora y por último tenemos a Sai como el encargado de las relaciones exteriores.

En la oficina de Naruto.

**Naruto:** bien… Hinata debo ir a hablar con el Uchiha, te pido que me esperes en la oficina por favor.

**Hinata:** claro… este… mmm… puedo usar el teléfono. _–decía nerviosa-_

**Naruto:** si por supuesto, dispones de todo sin necesidad de pedir permiso_. –le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla y salía de ahí-_

**Hinata:**_-tomando el teléfono y marcando-_ vemos haber si estas en casa.

**Voz:** Aquí Tenten allá?

**Hinata:** Hinata…

**Tenten:** a amiga… que dice el trabajo…

**Hinata:** déjame te cuento…

Las chica de ojos perlas contaba con lujo de detalle todo lo sucedido, del otro lado del teléfono se escuchaban gritos de sorpresa por lo que Hinata se despejaba la bocina del oído.

Mientras tanto en la suite 201 el joven Uchiha esperaba impaciente al rubio empresario cuando de pronto tocaron a su puerta, él supuso que era Naruto y fue ha abrir.

(Bien aquí viene una discusión interesante entre rivales… ahora empieza lo bueno en este fic… jejeje)

**Sasuke:** ah Naruto Uzumaki, pensé que tendría que esperarte por años _–le extendía la mano-_

**Naruto:** que tal Sasuke… _-le regresaba el saludo-_

**Sasuke:** adelante… pasa…

**Naruto:** bien te seré franco… tengo algunas reuniones pendientes en mi agenda, que es lo que quieres de mí _–decía serio mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá-_

**Sasuke:** "me decían que era pesado… pero no pensé que tanto" Mm., a parte de que te tuve que esperar media hora, me dices que el tiempo de nuestra reunión es corto.

**Naruto:** sinceramente… lo comprendo, pero como verás soy un hombre muy ocupado, así que entre más rápido me des tu mensaje mejor. _–Seguía en su firme postura-_

**Sasuke:** verás mi hermano _–hablaba pero fue interrumpido-_

**Naruto:** sí, sí, ya se… tuvo un accidente, esta grave… bla, bla, bla… eso era todo lo que me venías a decir. _–Se ponía de pie-_

**Sasuke:** espera… comprendo tú molestia con nosotros por todo lo que mi hermano te ha hecho, pero quiero que sepas que ahora que tomo en mis manos Uchiha Corporation eh venido a hacer las pases y proponerte un trato.

**Naruto:** _-se sentaba- _veo que ahora si hablas mi idioma…

**Sasuke:** verás la corporación esta pasando por momentos críticos y mí misión es levantarla y sacarla de ese tremendo pozo en la que la dejo mi hermano al morir.

**Naruto:** sabía que los Uchiha pasaban por momentos críticos pero no tan graves _–decía serio y mostraba un semblante que todo empresario maneja cuando hace tratos: firme y directo-_

**Sasuke:** así es… desgraciadamente mi hermano disfrazo varias cuentas de la empresa como independientes y así transfería los fondos de la empresa a esas cuentas fantasmas para después quedarse con el efectivo.

**Naruto:** eso ya lo sabía… mmm, ahora entiendo, al morir Itachi esas cuentas quedaron congeladas tras no haber dejado testamento.

**Sasuke:** ahora yo te seré franco realmente pensé que serías un idiota mimado que solo esta en el puesto por ser hijo de papi.

**Naruto:** ah por fin has sacado tus uñas Sasuke… _-decía sonriente-_

**Sasuke:** bueno iré al grano… verás Uchiha Corp. necesita trabajo para aumentar las ganancias, tú necesitas quien te brinde las facilidades de construcción para tus hoteles en Suna, así que os propongo un trato.

**Naruto:** ya veo por donde vas, pero desgraciadamente ese negocio esta en manos de los Aburame… _-decía en forma directa-_

**Sasuke:** los Aburame te ofrecen un costo de 10 millones de dólares por cada hotel construido.

**Naruto:** quisiera saber como demonios sabes esos datos, son confidenciales de la empresa.

**Sasuke:** de la misma manera que tú sabes las cosas de la mía _–le decía con sarcasmo-_

**Naruto:** ya, basta de estupideces, el negocio ya esta planeado con los Aburame.

**Sasuke:** Uchiha Corp. te ofrece una reducción de costos en un 35... haciendo cálculos queda en.

**Naruto:** seis millones quinientos mil dólares… "vaya si que es hábil" mmm… porque no en un 40

**Sasuke:** mi oferta es de 35 y ahí queda… _-decía serio-_

**Naruto:** no dudo que es una oferta interesante, pero quien me asegura que tú material es de buena calidad… _-decía con ironía-_

**Sasuke:** escucha… no eh venido hasta aquí solo para mentirte… tú sabes que tú empresa pasa por momentos críticos también.

**Naruto:** me disculpas pero estas mal enterado, mis ganancias han aumentado en un 50 gracias a la ley de comercio libre.

**Sasuke:** "vaya este es un as para los negocios, no pensé que sería tan complicado" esta bien… necesito proponérselo al consejo y tendrás una respuesta pronto.

**Naruto:** como te das por vencido…necesitas ayuda para poder negociar… discúlpame pero si así lo haces… veo que no servirás para este ámbito.

**Sasuke:** claro que se negociar… pero nunca pensé tratar con gente tan intolerante como tú _–decía molesto-_

**Naruto:** si tan intolerante te parezco porque has venido a proponerme tal negocio _–decía de nuevo con ironía-_

**Sasuke:** no te lo eh dicho antes… pensé que eras un idiota…

**Naruto:** no lo soy… así que largo de mi hotel y no te vuelvas a aparecer por mí vista…

**Sasuke:** te crees que porque tienes a toda la industria comiendo de tú mano eres el mejor empresario… patrañas… -decía furioso-

**Naruto:** Uchiha no te hagas el idiota… si en verdad quieres levantar a tú empresa no debes de tener en cuenta necedades… aceptas mi 40 o lo rechazas.

**Sasuke:** lo rechazo…

**Naruto:** no hay más de que hablar… fue un placer hacer negocios contigo. _–se salía de ahí-_

**Sasuke:** "me las pagaras… si te quito a Hyuga veré que haces…"

Sasuke se fue molesto y salió echando chispas por todo el hotel, mientras tanto Naruto regresaba a su oficina un poco furioso.

**Hinata:** ha pasado algo… _-le miraba preocupada-_

**Naruto:** nada… solo negocios… _-cambiaba de serio a feliz-_ dime quieres ir a comer…

**Hinata:** la verdad tengo hambre…

**Naruto:** que te parece si vamos a comer a un restaurante lejos de Konoha, después nos pasamos a mi casa a recoger unos papeles y nos tomamos toda la tarde libre. _–Decía con una gran sonrisa en los labios-_

**Hinata:** eh quedado con mi amiga de salir de compras… _-decía mientras se iba detrás del rubio- _

**Naruto:** me parece buena idea… creo que tú y tú amiga… irán de compras… pero yo las acompañare…

**Hinata:** que dices… como crees…

**Naruto:** claro que si… necesito salir un rato a despejarme la cabeza y pos sirve que le doy dinero a mi novia para que se compre lo que quiera.

Hinata apenada asintió con la cabeza y ambos chicos salieron de aquel hotel. Mientras tanto en una parte de Konoha, para ser más preciso en la oficina de la alcaldesa.

**Tsunade:** Iruka… me has localizado a Hibitaru y Mitarashi…

**Iruka:** sí… Hibitaru esta en la línea.

**Tsunade:** ok… pásalo… _-tomaba el teléfono- _ Bueno… Hibitaru que tal…

**Hibitaru:** que quieres…

**Tsunade:** que tú y tú esposa me hagan un trabajo especial… que les parece.

**Hibitaru:** ya sabes cual es la cuota…Anko y yo no regalamos el trabajo.

**Tsunade:** lo sé… y es por eso que quiero que me quites del mapa a una linda jovencita…

**Hibitaru:** vaya… vaya… dime quien es…

**Tsunade:** en su momento lo sabrás… por lo pronto necesito que vengan.

**Hibitaru:** te veo en media hora. _–colgo-_


	4. Los Hyuga y Los Uzumaki

**CORTO... LO SE... PERO... JEJEJEJ TENIA QUE DARLE SUSPENSOOO... CONTINUARA. **

* * *

**Capítulo 4: "Los Hyuga y los Uzumaki"**

Un año entero había pasado ya desde su encuentro con Sasuke, Naruto había estado pasando por momentos críticos dos atentados en contra de su ahora esposa Hinata Hyuga y posibles boicots en contra de sus hoteles.

Los enemigos de Naruto iban disminuyendo mientras los de Sasuke iban en aumento, esto debido a los fallidos o más bien fracasos de este último en los negocios. Al principio las relaciones entre Uchiha-Uzumaki iban en picada, por más que se intentaba un trato para el bien de los dos, los empresarios terminaban peleándose por rivalidades personales.

Hinata temiendo que esto afectase sus nuevas relaciones internacionales con Suna, pidió a Naruto hacer las pases con Uchiha y que de ahí en delante limar las perezas y trabajar en conjunto.

Al comienzo todo fue un tremendo desorden… Ino quien ahora era la mejor amiga de Hinata tanto en lo profesional como en lo personal había estado en la cárcel por un mes por "motivos de fraude en contra de los Uchiha" tiempo después ya sin pruebas que la culparan, ella salio en libertad gracias al apoyo de Uzumaki, al salir se caso con Genma y ambos siguen trabajando para Naruto.

Mientras tanto en la lujosa mansión de Naruto.

**Naruto:** Hinata…ya es hora de irnos… _-el rubio miraba impaciente el reloj de la sala-_

**Hinata:** vamos ya estoy aquí… relájate _–decía mientras bajaba con un hermoso kimono de color morado, su cabello recogido con un lindo prendedor en forma de de mariposa, un anillo en su dedo anular y una bolsa blanca-_

**Naruto:** simplemente bella y hermosa _–la miraba con asombro-_

**Hinata:** ya no es para tanto… hoy es el aniversario de Ino y tenemos que ir vestidos bien… estarán todos –_tomaba del brazo a Naruto-_

**Naruto:** bien Sra. Uzumaki es hora de irnos _– caminaban como dos chiquillos enamorados hasta el auto-_

**Hinata:** y dígame Sr. Uzumaki nos vamos en el convertible o en el jaguar.

**Naruto:** en cual se quiere la Sra.

**Hinata:** en el convertible…

**Naruto:** bien vámonos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o—o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo

**Tsunade:** Hibitaru… un año ha pasado y no has podido exterminarla… que demonios te pasa.

**Hibitaru: **vamos mujer no es tan fácil… pero no te preocupes esos dos no sobreviran a esta noche.

**Tsunade:** que dices…

**Hibitaru:** que quizás no lleguen o más bien nunca lleguen a esa fiesta en casa de la Sra. Yamanaka.

**Tsunade:** muajaja… más te vale…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o—o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo

**Ino:** Genma, amor… que te pasa… tardas mucho en arreglarte.

**Genma:** ya no seas impaciente…ya voy… aunque _–salía desnudo a la recamara- _que te parece si…

**Ino:** jeje… no me tientes… pero NO, ahora termina de arreglarte _–se acerco provocativamente al chico- _ pero te prometo que te daré tú recompensa esta noche _–le mordía la oreja y se iba de ahí-_

**Genma:** esa chica si que me trae loco… _-se vestía-_

Abajo en el recibidor, un joven elegantemente vestido con traje negro y una corbata morada llegaba con una chica de cabellos rosas, hermosa y con un vestido sin espalda de color morado al igual que la corbata entraban a la casa.

**Ino:** Neji han podido venir… Sakura te ves debo decírtelo, hacen una pareja hermosa _–la chica saluda a la de cabellos rosas-_

(Aclaro esta chica se llama Sakura Fanel y es un personaje de Cis… que le tome prestado)

**Neji:** ya llegó Naruto _–miraba a los presentes- _

**Ino:** no aún no… pero vamos adelante.

**Saku:** Neji por favor… no puedes dejar los negocios para después…

**Neji:** pero bombón…

**Saku:** ya lo hablamos… ahora se cortés y felicita a Ino por su cumpleaños.

**Ino:** hay no hay problema Saku… tú sabes como son los hombres que tenemos por esposos, _-decía mientras Genma se incorporaba con ellos.-_

Mientras tanto un auto a toda velocidad avanzaba por la carretera.

**Hinata:** amor… porque vas tan rápido. _–Miraba con preocupación a Naruto-_

**Naruto:** no lo sé… los frenos no responden… _-pisaba el freno-_

**Hinata:** Naruto cuidado adelante.

Naruto doblo el volante para evitar estrellarse con el camión que venía hacia ellos, pero el auto se desbarranco y cayó al mar.

La fiesta en casa de Ino ya estaba muy avanzada los invitados ya había llegado, Ino preocupada porque Naruto e Hinata no llegaban tomó el teléfono y marcó a su casa.

**Ino:** buenas noches esta Naruto?

**Voz:** no… hace hora y media que salió a una fiesta.

**Ino:** gracias… _-colgó-_

**Genma:** Ino…Ino creo que debes ver esto. _–La jalaba hacia la tele-_

**Reportero:** bien amigos…estamos en el barranco de la muerte donde hace ya una hora el carro del afamado empresario Naruto Uzumaki cayó al mar, los servicios de rescate están en busca de los cuerpos pero aún no aparecen. La alcaldesa temiendo lo peor ha declarado que quizás el joven empresario y su esposa hayan muerto.

**Ino: **QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**Neji:** pero que carajos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Tsunade:** bien hecho Hibitaru… en realidad me quitaste dos pesos de encima… aquí tienes _–le daba un portafolio-_

**Hibitaru:** un placer… _-tomaba el portafolio y se iba-_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Continuará….


	5. Una buena noticia

**XD... jeje lamento haber echo la maldad el cap4... de hacer eso... pero bueno todo era con un fin.. y aki lo veran... muchas gracias a todos los que leen... y que KREEN... KE KREEN... SE APROXIMA UN LEMON EN EL PROX CAPITULO. jejeje ****  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: "Una buena noticia"**

**Flashback.**

**Reportero:** bien amigos…estamos en el barranco de la muerte donde hace ya una hora el carro del afamado empresario Naruto Uzumaki cayó al mar, los servicios de rescate están en busca de los cuerpos pero aún no aparecen. La alcaldesa temiendo lo peor ha declarado que quizás el joven empresario y su esposa hayan muerto.

**Ino: **QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**Neji:** pero que carajos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Tsunade:** bien hecho Hibitaru… en realidad me quitaste dos pesos de encima… aquí tienes _–le daba un portafolio-_

**Hibitaru:** un placer… _-tomaba el portafolio y se iba-_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Fin Flashback.**

**Genma:** deben de estar bromeando… como que Naruto e Hinata muertos me es difícil de creer.

**Ino:** no puede ser _–se dejaba caer sobre la cama-_

**Saku F:** creo que deberían de escuchar –señalaba al televisor-

**Reportero:** Copiado _–se tocaba la oreja-_ buenas noticias mis estimados televidentes, lo siento es que me emociona _–sonreía-_ decir esto, pero Naruto y la Sra. Uzumaki están con vida.

En casa de la alcaldesa.

**Tsunade:** QUEEEEE,_-arrojó el control a la televisión furiosa-_ no puede ser… como que vivos…

**Jiraya:** que te sucede… relájate… debe de emocionarte que estén vivos. _–se acercaba a ella-_

**Tsunade:** no te me acerques… lárgate de aquí –_le gritaba furiosa-_

**Jiraya:** pero…

**Tsunade:** largo… _-le empezó a aventar cojines, vasos todo lo que encontrará a su par-_

Mientras tanto en casa de Ino.

**Ino:** demonios dos veces… maldita sean los dos que suerte del demonio. _–Miraba con serenidad a su esposo-_

**Neji:** con un carajo… por eso odio a los reporteros… dicen si, luego no… _-miraba furioso-_

**Reportero:** Así es mis amigos, Naruto e Hinata están con vida y van camino a un hospital privado, no revelado pero van en estado delicado, especialmente la esposa del empresario.

**Saku F:** bueno creo que es la hora de que nos retiremos, vdd, Neji _–le miraba con insistencia-_

**Neji:** ah, pero si ya empezaba lo bueno _–decía mientras Genma sacaba una botella de Vodka-_

**Saku F:** no es momento para eso, además tú prima esta en estado grave.

**Neji:** es cierto… mi prima…

**Flashback.**

**Neji:** Naruto que bueno que nos vienes a visitar mi tío estará emocionado _–le saludaba-_ te ofrezco algo de tomar, Vodka, "Tequila"

**Naruto: **en realidad hemos venido a hablar de un asunto de importancia para tú familia. _–decía serio-_

**Neji: **hemos… pero solo eres tú… _-sonreía-_

**Naruto:** Hinata pasa… _-hablaba fuerte-_

**Neji:** que dices… Hinata?... oí bien. _–miraba con sorpresa a la bella chica que entraba a la casa, con un hermoso vestido que le cubría solo la parte de adelante del cuerpo, dejando al descubierto su espalda-_

**Hinata:**_-tomo aire-_ así es… esta mi padre?

**Hiashi:** Neji… es cierto que ha venido Na… -_miraba con sorpresa a la chica en la entrada-_ Hija… -_sin decir nada corrió ha abrazarla-_ nunca me vuelvas a hacer algo así.

**Hinata:** pero padre no estas molesto?

**Hiashi:** hija… cuando te fuiste hice todo por encontrarte… no sabes como me desquicie por ello, después _–la miraba con tristeza-_ comprendí todo el daño que te hacía.

**Hinata:** padre… _-dejaba caer lágrimas-_

**Hiashi:** lo siento Hinata… lo siento…

**Hinata:** no tienes que sentirlo padre… vamos… eh regresado y con buenas noticias…

**Hiashi:** ah sí y cuales…

**Hinata:** Naruto acércate _–jalaba a su chico- _Padre… él es mi prometido en una semana nos casaremos.

**Hiashi:** que… jejeje bueno entonces eso hay que festejarlo.

**Neji:** vaya… hay fiesta en la mansión Hyuga, esto merece que lo celebremos _–sacaba sus botellas de vino-_

**Fin Flashback.**

**Neji:** bien… Ino, Genma nos retiramos, tendremos que pasar a ver a Hinata. _–sonreía-_

**Saku F:** como que tendremos… vamos… _-lo jalaba-_

**Neji:** ori, ori… hai… perdón… _-le salía una gotita en la cabeza-_

**Ino:** yo iré más tarde… tengo unos pendientes que checar con Genma _–miraba provocativamente-_

**Genma:** así es… así que adiós… gracias por venir_ –los empujaba de ahí hasta la puerta-_

Los Hyuga se fueron dejando solos a Ino y Genma.

**Genma:** y dígame srita. Que asuntos privados tiene que atender con este abogado.

**Ino:** lo que pasa es que alguien me quito la ropa _–salía a la sala sin ropa dejando boquiabierto a Genma- _y no se que hacer…

**Genma:** yo le mostraré… _-se acercaba a ella-_

Mientras tanto en el hospital en una habitación de cabellos rubios lloraba desconsoladamente.

**Naruto:** Hinata… _-le tomaba la mano-_ amor no me dejes… no soportaría perderte… _-bajaba su cabeza sobre su pecho-_ por favor… despierta. _–Lloraba-_ te necesito… _-se alejaba de ella_-… nooo me dejes _–de pronto vio como en su mano traía una carta, la cual tomo y leyó-_

_**Querido Sr. Uzumaki:**_

_**Hoy es un día muy especial porque hoy algunas personas tenemos que decirle algo muy especial.**_

_**No sabes que feliz me siento que hayas sido tú el hombre que me escogió para ser su esposa, que me ame tanto como yo lo hago y lo más importante que me de esta felicidad tan enorme como lo es el fruto de un amor tan bello.**_

**_Naruto estoy embarazada, tendremos un bebé, un pequeño ser ya se forma dentro de mí y es hijo tuyo y mío, pensé en gritártelo cuando lo supe, pero decidí que quería sorprenderte en la reunión de esta noche con Ino._**

_**Naruto te amo, si algún día me faltas no se que haría, mi mundo no tendría sentido y más ahora que tú pequeño y yo te necesitamos más que nunca.**_

_**TE AMO HOY, MAÑANA Y SIEMPRE.**_

_**Hinata Hyuga **_

Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos corrió hasta Hinata, ahí mirándola se acercó a su oído y le dijo.

**Naruto:** vamos amor mío… no me dejes… yo también te amo _–después miraba su vientre y ponía su mano en él-_ además quiero abrazarte con todo mi ser por ese pequeño que traes contigo.

La chica levemente abrió sus hermosos ojos perlas y sonriendo con la poca fuerza que tenía hablo.

**Hinata: **Naruto… _-tosía-_

**Naruto:** Oh Hinata… has despertado… _-le daba besos y besos por todo el rostro- _amor eh leído tú carta… _-bajaba hasta el vientre y colocando su cabeza en él-_ pequeño… tú mami despertó. _–sonreía-_

**Hinata:** Naruto… yo…

**Naruto:** calma todo estará bien… no me separaré de ti, por nada del mundo.

En ese momento entró Sakura Uchiha quien era la doctora que se encargó de las cosas cuando supo del accidente.

**Sakura:** vaya veo que por fin has despertado… _-se acercaba a Hinata-_

**Naruto**: Sakura… dime esta fuera de peligro, el bebé esta bien.

**Sakura:** por lo que veo… Hinata presenta una mejoría excelente… si esta fuera de peligro en cuanto al bebé…

**Naruto:** que pasa con él…

**Sakura:** ah el bebé por fortuna esta sano y salvo _–sonreía-_ creo que lo único es que Hinata tiene que descansar.

**Naruto:** claro… yo me encargaré de eso. _–Miraba serio a Hinata-_

**Sakura:** bien, Naruto afuera esta el ministerio público quieren hacerte unas preguntas.

**Naruto:** diles que me desmaye, que no puedo atenderles…y por favor al salir por esa puerta quiero que ordenes que nadie, absolutamente nadie nos moleste.

**Sakura:** claro… bueno enamorados, los dejo, creo que alguien me aclama comida _–se sobaba el estómago-_

**Naruto:** como tú también estas embrazada de Sasuke… _-miraba sorprendido a la chica-_

**Sakura:** sí… _-sonreía-_ por cierto… me mandó agradecerte todo lo que estas haciendo por él…

**Naruto:** jeje, creo que solo era de ponerse de acuerdo

**Sakura:** bien chicos… que tengan una buena noche…

**Naruto:** Sakura nuevamente gracias… por cierto me saludas al Uchiha y a tú padre Kakashi.

**Sakura: **claro… _-salio de ahí-_

Afuera de la habitación en la sala de espera un joven de cabello corto y ojos perlas, junto con una rubia estaban ansiosos esperando noticias.

**Ino:** Disculpe usted es la Dra. A cargo de Hinata y Naruto Uzumaki.

**Sakura:** claro… que sucede…

**Neji:** como están ellos…

**Sakura:** ah, los tres están fuera de peligro… ahora descansan, les recomiendo que vengan hasta mañana _–la doctora le daba unos papeles a una enfermera que pasaba-_

**Neji:** como que tres. _–Miraba a Ino y luego a Sakura, a Sakura y luego a Ino-_

**Ino:** sí?... que quiere decir_. –miraba a Neji con cara de "esta vieja esta enferma de la cabeza"-_

**Sakura:** que acaso no lo saben _–miraba sonriente a los jóvenes-_

**Ino:** saber que… hable ya… "ay me molestan las doctoras estiraditas que se hacen las chulas"

**Sakura:** que esos dos… están esperando bebé, la Sra. Uzumaki esta embarazada, ahora si me disculpan tengo a una paciente a punto de dar a luz así que si no les importa _–se iba de ahí-_

**Neji:** esos dos… un Uzumaki pequeño _–miraba a Ino sorprendido-_

**Ino:** sí… aún no lo puedo creer… pero bueno… mañana Hinata me contará, ahora me esperan en el auto… _-se despedía de Neji-_

**Neji:** sí, yo también me voy… que mi chica me espera en la cafetería.

Los dos salieron de ahí, mientras tanto en un lujoso departamento en el centro de Konoha, un hombre de largos cabellos de color entre dorado y café, vestido de negro, con una rosa roja en la bolsa derecha de su saco y una corbata del mismo color que el conjunto negro pero tenía nubes blancas con la orilla de color roja, miraba atentamente toda la cuidad.

**¿?: **Bien… así que esta es Konoha, la cuidad empresarial del país del fuego _–daba un sorbo a su copa- _Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Obito y Rin. _–El personaje volteaba hacia un grupo de personas sentadas en la sala-_

**Sasori:** sucede algo Ed.

(Es soy yo… jajaja XD… quise participar)

**Ed:** sí… una de las metas de nuestra organización es la de controlar todo el nivel industrial del país del fuego.

**Deidara:** eso ya lo sabíamos… porque lo dices.

**Ed:** llevamos meses analizando las posibles formas de atacar a esta patética cuidad llena de corrupción.

**Obito:** corrupción dices… por favor Ed, el líder de unos de los bandos criminales y de delincuencia organizada más peligrosa en todo el país del fuego y de la arena, hablando de moral.

**Rin:** Obito más respeto para nuestro líder.

**Hidan:** bueno… nos decías? _–se quejaba-_

**Ed:** Akatsuki tiene una meta primordial.

**Deidara:** Controlar todo.

**Ed:** exacto…

**Sasori:** no veo ningún inconveniente por el momento, todo ha salido bien.

**Ed:** escuchen a partir de mañana Akatsuki se moverá.

**Hidan:** al fin… tendremos acción.

**Ed:** cállate insolente… no es tan fácil como parece… por un lado tenemos a Naruto Uzumaki uno de los empresarios más importantes de Konoha que es todo un as en lo negocios será difícil hacerle caer.

**Sasori:** estuve investigando y creo que su mujer nos será de gran ayuda para hacerlo caer.

**Ed:** por que lo dices.

**Sasori: **ese Naruto la ama tanto que es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella.

**Ed:** ya veo por donde vas, ahora váyanse que quiero hacer unas llamadas importantes.

Mientras tanto el hospital.

**Hinata:** amor… recuerdas nuestra boda

**Naruto:** como olvidarla, aunque fue en secreto y solos tú y yo… fue magnífica.

**Flashback.**

Amanecía en la bella cuidad playera de Olrei, dos jóvenes estaban nerviosos mirando el bello atardecer.

**Naruto:** Hinata aquí frente a este inmenso mar y ese bello atardecer y poniendo al cura como testigo (sacerdote) te declaro amor eterno y te tomo como mi esposa. _–Colocaba una linda sortija en su mano-_

**Hinata: **Naruto aquí frente a este inmenso mar y ese bello atardecer y poniendo al cura como testigo (XD… Sacerdote) te declaro amor eterno, prometo ver por ti siempre, cuidarte en todo, amarte…

**Cura:** cof… cof…

**Hinata:** y te tomo como mi esposo –colocaba la sortija-

**Cura:** bien por el poder conferido a mí… os declaro esposo y esposa… puede besar a la novia.

**Naruto:** te amo

**Hinata:** y yo a ti.

Y ahí frente al sol que se ocultaba aquellos dos se casaron dándose un tierno beso, Naruto tomó a Hinata en brazos y llevándola en brazos la subió hasta su recamara.

Ahí ambos entregaron sus almas a aquel bello sentimiento que nació de la noche a la mañana.

**Fin Flashback.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: "El Empresario más poderoso de Konoha"**

(Bueno… muchas gracias a todos por leer este fic… en verdad estoy muy agradecido…) (Aquí seguiré apareciendo… en realidad ya me quede de personaje en la historia)

Había amanecido ya en la cuidad, ahora el noticiario estaba invadido ya no de las noticias de Naruto, si no de que en la madrugada misteriosamente la alcaldesa de la cuidad murió asesinada.

**Conductor de Noticias:** Esta mañana se encontrado el cuerpo de la alcaldesa y de su esposo sin vida, el líder de la policía de la cuidad el comandante Sasori habló esta mañana, estas fueron sus palabras.

**Sasori:** Hoy a las 8 de la mañana se encontró el cuerpo sin vida de la Sra. Tsunade y su esposo, acribillados en su hogar, se desconocen a presuntos responsables, por el momento se nombra al Lic. Ed como alcalde interino, mientras se realizan las próximas elecciones dentro de unos meses _–el líder miraba serio a la rueda de reporteros que le atacaba con preguntas-_

**Reportero:** Comandante una pregunta… soy Kenny Marzo de Konoha Planet News…Es cierto que la alcaldesa estaba metida en asuntos de corrupción y contrabando

**Sasori:** como les digo… no se sabe nada, ahora con su permiso me tengo que ir.

El comandante se retiro del lugar de los hechos, dejando a una multitud de reporteros, chismosos y uno que otro familiar, hechos unos locos.

**¿?:** Se ve que les afectará mucho… verdad? _–Dentro del auto de Sasori una voz le llamó la atención-_

**Sasori:** a líder es usted… no lo creo… ya era un peso muy molesto _–le respondía mientras se subía al auto-_

**Ed:** jeje todo ha salido como lo planeamos… ahora que estoy en el poder de Konoha y tú como el líder de la policía, jeje podremos llevar a cabo nuestros planes sin problemas… muajajajajajaja

**Sasori:** así es… veo que es muy hábil cuando quiere quitar a alguien de su camino.

**Ed:** no es eso… sino que adoro tener el poder… y no descansaré hasta que aquellos que me detienen o se me oponen estén fuera del juego.

**Sasori:** ahora quien es el que sigue en la lista

**Ed:** Neji Hyuga y Hyuga Corp. muajajajajaja _–tomo su celular y marco un numero-_ Deidara… donde estas animal?

**Deidara:** -del otro lado de la línea- jefe… estoy afuera del corporativo Hyuga…

**Ed:** bien… escúchame bien idiota… quiero que entres ahí y de cualquier forma averigües todo sobre los Hyuga…

**Deidara:** no le fallaré…

**Ed:** eso espero… sabes que las cosas que no salen como yo las pido… no me sirven… _-colgó-_

**Deidara:** bien jefe… creo que es hora de que el Akatsuki entre en acción, Obito vamos… entremos… _-le indicaba a su compañero que saliera del auto-_

**Obito:** acción… tendremos acción.

**Deidara:** al entrar ahí, debemos sacar toda la información que podamos… no muertos… quedo claro

**Obito:** como el agua de un río

**Deidara:** Baka _–entraban al corporativo-_

Mientras tanto en el hospital de Konoha, una doctora de cabellos rosas entraba a la habitación del Uzumaki quienes dormían abrazados?

**Sakura:** "Vaya estos enamorados… no saben que eso esta prohibido, le puede hacer daño" Buenos días –_dijo una vez y despacio, pero no hubo respuesta-_ Buenos días _–dijo otra vez y un poco más fuerte pero nada- _BUENOS DÍAS _–grito por lo que Naruto e Hinata despertaron asustados-_

**Naruto:** Ah Sakura… lo siento _–se estiraba-_

**Sakura:** Naruto allá afuera tienes una llamada de la oficina y necesito que me dejes a solas con Hinata para hacerle un chequeo.

**Naruto:** de acuerdo _–le dio un beso a Hinata y salió-_

Afuera en la recepción, Naruto tomaba el teléfono, la voz del otro lado era la de Lee quien hablaba conmocionado.

**Naruto:** Uzumaki… quien habla?

**Lee:** Naruto soy yo… Lee…

**Naruto:** a Lee que sucede te oigo preocupado

**Lee:** Naruto necesito que vengas de inmediato a la oficina, YA… es urgente

**Naruto:** pero que pasa…

**Lee:** acá te lo digo

**Naruto:** de acuerdo salgo para allá en este momento. _–Colgó- _Enfermera _–se dirigía a la persona detrás de recepción-_ me tengo que ir de urgencia, le pediré de favor que le de esta nota a la Sra. Hinata _–decía mientras firmaba una nota-_

**Enfermera:** claro Sr. Uzumaki… bueno suerte _–se despedía-_

Naruto salió a toda prisa del lugar, pero no tenía auto así que tomo un taxi.

**Taxista:** Ora mi jefe (Forma media vulgar de hablar… para decir… buenas tarde señor)… a donde quiere que mi taxi lo lleve.

**Naruto:** llévame al Uzumaki Hotel del centro… entre más rápido llegues más alta será tu propina

**Taxista: **tons (abreviación de entonces)… nos vamos volando (nos vamos rápido)…

(Lamento esas explicaciones pero es por si alguien no las entiende XD)

**Taxista: **Chale… usted es el mero jefe de esos hotelazos de lujo… veda!!

**Naruto:** lléveme rápido… no tengo tiempo para hablar.

**Taxista:** Bájese… _-detenía el auto-_

**Naruto:** pero que demonios dices… no estoy para bromas… _-le sonreía con un poco de seriedad-_

El Taxista se bajo llego hasta su puerta y le grito:

**Taxista**: mira Guerito… no te me pongas muy chulo y bájate _–sacaba una pistola-_

**Naruto:** _-tranquilamente se bajo-_ esta bien…no quiero problemas…

**Taxista:** ahora dame todo tú dinero y joyas _–le apuntaba con la pistola-_

**Naruto:** que dices… estas loco si crees que te daré mis cosas… ahora lárgate me quitas tiempo _–le hablaba ya molesto-_

**Taxista:** mira hijo de…

Naruto rápidamente se lanzó sobre él y le arrebato la pistola, quitándole la ropa se subió al taxi.

**Naruto:** espero que aprendas a no meterte con un hombre con prisa… _-se iba a toda prisa en el taxi-_

Mientras tanto en el corporativo Hyuga Deidara hacia de las suyas.

**Deidara:** entonces dime preciosa… -_hablaba con una de las secretarias que estaba idiotizada por la forma en la que el rubio le hablaba-_ como van las cosas en la empresa

**Secretaria:** este… bien _–decía nerviosa-_

**Deidara:** Oh, vamos esa no es una respuesta _–le decía provocativamente al oído- _

**Secretaria:** pues… _-se puso más nerviosa-_

**Deidara:** que te pasa… dime… es cierto que la empresa Hyuga esta ligada con la de Naruto Uzumaki _–hablaba aún en su oído y después le tomaba la mano-_

**Secretaria:** _-nerviosa-_ en realidad… si Uzumaki cae Hyuga también lo hará, el corporativo se encarga de administrar

**Deidara:** _-le besaba el cuello-_ y dime… sí Neji cae el control de Uzumaki también disminuirá

**Secretaria:** _-a punto de desmayarse-_ sí… sí… sí Neji pierde… Naruto también…

**Deidara:** gracias… lamento no poder quedarme a jugar… pero tengo que irme _–se fue dejando a la secretaria preocupada-_

En el camino Deidara se topo con Obito quien también ya había terminado de sacar información.

**Deidara:** y bien… como te fue…

**Obito:** bueno tuve que hacerles el amor a dos secretarias y a dos ejecutivas… ah y también a la de recursos humanos… traigo suficiente información y tú _–encendía un cigarrillo-_

**Deidara:** "Oo" también… traigo suficiente información.

En el hospital.

**Hinata:** Disculpe enfermera… sabe si mi esposo esta allá afuera aún

**Enfermera:** ah Sra. Lo siento…_-sacaba una nota- _su esposo se tuvo que ir pero aquí le dejo esta nota

**Hinata:** gracias… _-abrió la nota-_

_Amor:_

_Tuve que irme de urgencia a la oficina, más tarde pasaré por ti para irnos a casa; por favor dile a la enfermera que este pendiente de ti, ya que los últimos sucesos me han tenido preocupado_

_Afuera la enfermera ya había salido y en el camino se topo con una mujer de cabellos castaños y marcas moradas en las mejillas._

**¿?: **Disculpe enfermera _–la detenía-_ estoy buscando la habitación de mi hermana

**Enfermera:** haber dígame el nombre de la chica…

**¿?: **Ella se llama, Hinata Hyuga, supe que tuvo un accidente ayer y vengo desde España, necesito verla

**Enferma:** sí… mire la Sra. Uzumaki se encuentra en la habitación no. 801 _–le sonreía-_

**¿?: **Disculpe otro favorcito… miré en este cuarto _–le señalaba un cuarto que decía mantenimiento-_ hay unas pastillas y jeringas tiradas

**Enfermera:** haber… donde dice _–cayo inconciente al suelo-_

**¿?: **Idiota _–decía mientras se vestía como la enfermera-_ porque siempre tienen que ser tan ingenuas… bien líder ahora entro en acción.

La chica salió vestida de enfermera de la habitación e iba directo a la habitación de la Hyuga.

**FlashBack.**

**Ed:** bien… es hora de que Akatsuki entre en acción… Hidan tú te encargarás de Tsunade… quiero que la mates y a quien este con ella… mátala como quieras pero la quiero muerta antes del amanecer.

**Hidan:** claro jefe… me deja un trabajo muy sencillo

**Ed:** bien…Deidara y Obito ustedes irán hasta el corporativo Hyuga, ahí permanecerán de incógnitos hasta que les de instrucciones.

**Deidara y Obito:** hai…

**Ed:** Rin… mi querida y apreciada Rin… tú te encargarás de la esposa del Uzumaki…

**Rin:** la matare…

**Ed:** espera un segundo… no me sirve de nada muerta… quiero que la saques del hospital y me la traigas… viva.

**Rin:** pan comido

**Ed:** Sasori… haz hecho un excelente trabajo como líder de la policía y ahora entras en acción dando la noticia de la muerte de Tsunade.

**Sasori:** claro…

**Ed:** y tú… amor mío… espero que te hayas desecho de la basura que tienes como marido, porque ahora trabajas para mí. _–la jalaba hacia él-_

**¿?: **Claro… y dime cual será mi trabajo…

**Ed:** Anko… mi bella dama… tú trabajo es sencillo… esta noche salió un cargamento de material por parte de Shino Aburame.

**Anko:** mi misión es que ese material no llegue a Suna… cierto

**Ed:** así es… espero que no te sientas abatida por la muerte de tú marido.

**Anko:** en realidad… no me duele haberlo matado… además tú tienes algo que él no tiene _–le sonreía-_

**Ed:** Bueno Akatsuki… mañana comienza nuestra misión en contra de Naruto… no quiero fallas.

Todos salieron a realizar sus respectivas misiones, mientras Ed se quedo "platicando" con Anko.

**Fin Flashback.**

**Ino:** Hinata… que bueno que ya estas bien… _-la rubia le miraba con alegría-_

**Hinata:** sí… estoy feliz… mi bebé salió a salvo.

**Ino:** que bien… además ya era hora que Uzumaki tuviera un heredero.

**Enfermera:** "Mmm será más difícil con esa oxigenada aquí" Srita… le pediré que salga unos minutos, tengo que hacerle un chequeo rápido _–interrumpía-_

**Ino:** de acuerdo… Hinata… ahorita regreso…_ -se salió-_

**Hinata:** espera un segundo tú no eres mi enfermera… _-la chica le miró preocupada-_

**Rin:** no… no lo soy… _-sacaba una jeringa-_ ahora… me acompañaras…

**Hinata:** AUXILIOOOOOO

**Rin:** pero que gritona eres… _-la inyectaba- _duerme… es hora de dormir

**Hinata: **Naru…_-la joven cayó dormida-_

**Rin:** listo… _-la tomo en brazos-_

La chica rompió la ventana y salto desde el 8 piso…para su apoyo unas escaleras le esperaban.

**Rin:** Hidan… súbeme…

**Hidan:** Copiado… _-comenzó a subirla-_

La chica puso a Hinata sobre el asiento trasero, tomo lugar en el asiento del copiloto y ambos salieron de ahí en su helicóptero.

**Ino:** que fue eso _–abría la puerta de la habitación de Hinata-_ Hinata… AUXILIOOO, se la han llevado _–gritaba-_


	7. Chapter 7

**CORTO... PERO ESPERO OS GUSTE... JEJEJE EH DECIDO ACELERARLO UN POCO... PERO QUE CREEN... SI ME CONOCÉIS NO CREERAN QUE TODO ACARA TAN FACIL Y TAN SENCILLO.. MUAJAJAJAJA**

**SALUDOS A TODOS... POR CIERTO... POR AHI ANDA OTRO DE MIS NUEVOS TRABAJOS "CORAZON NOBLE" UN FIC DE EPOCA... ESPERO LE DEN UNA LEIDA.. GRACIAS...**

**NOS VEREMOS PRONTOOOOO!!!  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Todos contra Naruto.**

Naruto llegaba a la oficina tan a prisa que no le dio oportunidad de revisar su ropa, darse un baño, nada.

**Naruto:** y bien Lee, espero que tengas una muy buena razón para haberme hecho venir desde el Hospital de Konoha que esta a media hora de aquí y haya dejado sola a mi esposa. _–decía molesto-_

**Lee:** Naruto se que te disgusta que te interrumpamos en momentos como ese, pero hay un problema, más bien demasiados diría yo.

**Naruto:** y bien habla _–decía mientras se servía un whisky-_

**Lee:** seré rápido… Naruto estamos jodidos…

**Naruto:** pero que demonios dices… tú estabas a cargo en mi ausencia.

**Lee:** lo sé… por eso si después de saber lo siguiente me quieres despedir, acepto mis actos.

**Naruto:**_-preocupado- _habla ya…

**Lee:** Los materiales que debieron llegar esta mañana a Suna no llegaron, Sai ese traidor se ha robado más dinero que Kabuto y se fue del país, Gaara esta sumamente molesto por la falta de atención a los hoteles en Suna y amenazó con cobrarnos multas.

**Naruto:**_-dejando caer el vaso al suelo-_ demonios…

**Lee:** lo sé… y más aún estuve hablando con el comandante Sasori para tratar de darle una solución al problema de los materiales y de Sai, pero me han mandando al carajo.

**Naruto:** maldita sea _–lo golpeaba en el rostro-_ todo eso fue ocasionado por tu ineptitud al frente.

**Lee:**_-levantándose- _lo siento

**Naruto:**_-ayudándolo-_ no, Lee cuanto lo siento… es solo que tantas noticias en un solo instante me han hecho rabiar.

**Lee:** Genma esta trabajando arduamente en todo lo relacionado con Suna, en cuanto a los materiales hable esta mañana con Shino y me dijo que ellos habían recibido confirmación de que llegaron con bien.

**Naruto:** maldita sea… ahora el insolente pedirá su paga… si conozco a ese tipo de gente… solo esperan a que la gallina se vaya del nido para poder robarle los huevos, no dudo que ellos tengan que ver en esto.

**Lee:** que haremos entonces… si no solucionamos todo esto cuanto antes nos vamos hasta el fondo.

**Naruto:** crees que no lo sé… _-tomaba el celular y marcaba-_ Sasuke… necesito verte pronto.

**Sasuke:** lo sé, no eres el único perjudicado… hablemos.

**Naruto:** Restaurante Francés a las 4 de la tarde.

**Sasuke:** hecho _–colgó-_

**Naruto:**_-volviendo a marcar_- Neji…

**Neji:** que sucede… no me digas… algo malo pasa

**Naruto:** en el Restaurante Francés a las 4 de la tarde.

**Naruto:**_-volviendo a marcar-_ buenos días quiero que me comunique por favor con el comandante Morino Ibiki.

**Recepcionista:** su llamada esta siendo enviada… espere un momento.

**Ibiki:** Agente Morino…

**Naruto: **Ibiki… hermano…

**Ibiki:** a Naruto… que tal… problemas?

**Naruto:** sí… necesito por favor que me hagas algunos trabajos a los que te acostumbró pedir.

**Ibiki:** y bien…

**Naruto:** quiero que busques a Sai y cuando des con él… si no le das un balazo en la cabeza por favor arréstalo…. Y claro necesito que tengas en vigilancia a Sasori y al nuevo alcalde… no se porque pero me da la impresión de que ellos no son como aparentan_. –colgaba y volvía a marcar-_

Mientras tanto en el hospital.

**Enfermera:** Sra. eh llamado muchas veces al celular y no contesta… en recepción me dicen que Naruto no se ha aparecido por allá _–se dirigía a Ino-_

**Ino:** demonios… es la esposa de Naruto la que esta secuestrada…pero les diré una cosa si algo le pasa a Hinata… ustedes pagarán muy caro y no descansaré hasta que cierren todo el maldito hospital _–gritaba furiosa mientras se iba-_

**Sakura:** enfermera… quiero que por favor comunique los sucesos a la policía.

**Enfermera:** Dra. En la policía me han mandado cuatro veces al demonio.

**Sakura**: demonios… _-marcaba desde su celular-_ "Contesta… Contesta…"

**¿?: **Bueno…

**Sakura:** Sasuke que bueno que te encuentro, escucha necesito que vayas cuando antes con Naruto Uzumaki o lo localices… han secuestrado a su esposa.

**Sasuke:** pero que demonios estas diciendo… como que han secuestrado…

**Sakura:** error de una enfermera… ya esta pagando su error… ahora necesito que lo localices.

**Sasuke:** tengo una reunión urgente con él en unas horas.

**Sakura:** localízalo ya…

**Sasuke:** de acuerdo… cuídate y cuida al bebé.

**Sakura:** claro… te veré en casa.

**Sasuke:** te amo.

**Sakura:** igual _–colgó-_

Mientras tanto en la alcaldía.

**Ed:** bien Rin… haz hecho un trabajo excelente… ahora lleva a la chica a mi departamento… ah y si puedes darle un escarmiento.

**Rin:** pero líder… esta en cinta… no puedo hacer eso.

**Ed:** acaso te estoy pidiendo permiso… hazlo.

**Rin:** no lo haré…

**Ed:** esta bien… pero siémbrale temor entonces… con eso de que tú eres la indicada para esos trabajos, tú sabes. _–colgaba-_

**Sasori:** líder… los teléfonos en la comandancia no han dejado de sonar y quien cree que es.

**Ed:** déjame adivinar…Naruto Uzumaki… pidiendo ayuda.

**Sasori:** así es…

**Ed:** pobre infeliz, si supiera que la policía esta de mi lado _–se reía-_

**Sasori:** eso es sarcasmo _–se reía también-_

**Ed:** bien vayamos al departamento… _-se ponía su saco y tomaba su bastón-_

**Sasori:** copiado

**Ibiki:** "bien parece que no soy el único que sospecha que estos bastardos tienen que ver con el asesinato de Tsunade y que además son líderes de una banda criminal"

Ed y Sasori salieron de lugar y se subieron a una limusina que ya los esperaba.

**Ibiki:** "bien a trabajar" _–arrancaba su auto y los seguía-_

Al cabo de un rato de estar siguiéndolos, Ibiki pudo notar como los perseguidos entraron a un lujoso hotel, podría decirse ironía pues era un hotel de Uzumaki. Ibiki tomo unas fotos a Sasori y Ed mientras entraban al edificio. Después salió del auto y entro a los hoteles.

**Ibiki:** "bien veamos… veamos… espera un momento esos dos que vienen ahí son Deidara y Óbito criminales buscados en Suna" _–les tomaba fotos-_

Ibiki llegó hasta la recepción, donde se encontraba una linda srita de cabellos rojos.

**Ibiki:** oh Marsella… como has estado.

**Marsella:** Agente… que tal… no me diga viene ha hacerme unas preguntas.

**Ibiki:** vaya… eres inteligente.

**Marsella:** dígame…

**Ibiki:** Marsella dime haz visto a estos tipos por aquí _–sacaba una foto de Rin, Deidara, Hidan y Obito-_

**Marsella:** oh si… ellos vienen a diario a la habitación del Sr. Ed un hombre apuesto, rico, lindo, agradable, sonriente y recién nombrado alcalde_ –la chica suspiraba-_

**Ibiki:** bien… vamos bien… y dime antes de que llegara el Sr. Ed acompañado de este sujeto _–sacaba una foto de Sasori-_ alguien llegó a la habitación.

**Marsella:** Oh sí… la chica rara _–señalaba a Rin-_ llego con la Sra. Hinata, jeje me sorprendí al verla, pensé que estaba en el hospital pero veo que no, ah y también venía ese _–señalaba a Hidan-_

**Ibiki:** "Ahora lo entiendo todo… Ed es el líder de Akatsuki" _–abría los ojos a más no poder-_

**Marsella:** pasa algo…

**Ibiki:** nunca pensé decir esto pero arriba las mujeres _–le daba un beso a la chica-_

**Marsella:** hay Sr. Ibiki pero que cosas dices.

**Ibiki:**_-alejándose- _"Bien con que eso era… así que Ed controla a la policía de Konoha por medio de Sasori, quien lo iba a decir… eh dado con los criminales más buscados en todo Suna, Kirigakure y Olrei." _–sacando su teléfono-_ Naruto…

**Naruto:** que pasa tienes noticias…

**Ibiki:** escucha ha secuestrado a tu esposa.

**Naruto:** QUEEEEE. –_se sorprendía tanto que casi mata a Lee a su lado-_

**Ibiki:** espera… lo mejor viene enseguida… sé donde está y quien la tiene

**Naruto:** que bastardo fue…

**Ibiki:** mira… yo me encargó de todo... tú encárgate de que el tú hotel al sur cierre… no sé inventa algo… un virus lo que sea.

**Naruto:** ya entiendo… ahora salgo para allá.

_**Continuará.**_


	8. Mi corazón de Piedra

**Bien... aqui el siguiente cap... jejeje un cap antes del gran final... jejeje el cap que sigue sera largo y muy muy sorpresivo... esperenlo...**

**obvio sera el final..**

**Saludos y muchas gracias por leer... en verdad se los agradezco mucho... ahi por ay deje el otro fic en el cual trabajo es Corazon Noble... un fic epico con romance... fantasia y todo eso... leanlo... claro si quieren**

**hasta la proxima.. **

* * *

**Capítulo 8: "Mi corazón de piedra"**

**Naruto:** maldita sea… años y años fueron los que mi padre tardo en crear el imperio Uzumaki… hoy todo esta en su contra… maldita sea… juro que haré que el culpable tenga su castigo. _–Recargaba su cabeza en el asiento del copiloto-_

**Lee:** relájate… ya veras que todo se arregla… Genma e Ino hacen todo por salvar a la empresa. –Daba vuelta al volante-

**Naruto:** pero a ellos no les corresponde, me corresponde a mí… su dueño –bajaba la mirada-

**Lee: **pero tú tienes que salvar a tú esposa y ese bebe que viene en camino –detenía el carro a las afueras del hotel-

**Naruto:** espero… -se bajaba del auto-

Dentro del hotel en la habitación de Ed.

**Ed:** compañeros han hecho un trabajo formidable… su couta aumentara dos ceros más.

**Deidara:** eso… eso me gusta

**Sasori:** que bien… más dinero más efectividad en el trabajo.

**Ed:** "Llegar hasta aquí me costo mucho… pero bueno me tuve que llevar de encuentro a Itachi, Tsunade, Hibitaru y muchos más." Rin tráeme a la muchacha.

**Rin:** enseguida – la chica se metía a una recamara al fondo del departamento- hey mocosa despierta –aventaba a la chica que permanecía amarrada a la cama-

**Hinata:** quien eres… porque me haces esto.

**Rin:** calla –le daba un bofetada- aquí las preguntas siempre las hago yo.

**Hinata:** -sobándose la mejilla- déjame ir por favor…

**Rin:** muévete, el jefe quiere verte –le jalaba el cabello y la ponía de pie-

**Hinata:** me lastimas…

La villana la llevo con su jefe quien solo la miraba sonriendo con malicia.

**Ed:** Hinata Uzumaki la esposa que pronto le dará un heredero a Naruto

**Hinata:** quien eres y que quieres…

**Ed:** -le tomaba el rostro y la miraba fijamente poniéndola nerviosa debido a la cercanía- no preguntes que… ni quien… mejor pregunta para que…

**Hinata:** -alejándose- que gana teniéndome a mí como rehén...

**Ed:** que gano… que pierdo… eso no te interesa… pero iré al grano te tengo aquí porque…

**Deidara:** jefe en la puerta está Naruto Uzumaki dice que viene a una visita de bienvenida y cortesía.

**Ed:** demonios… Rin esconde a la chica.

**Rin:** jefe no puedo… el Uzumaki ya esta en la sala sería un error sacarla.

**Hinata:** "Naruto…"

**Ed:** está bien… cuida a la joven aquí yo iré a atenderlo. –Salió del despacho-

**Naruto:** Buenas Tardes…

**Ed:** Uzumaki a que has venido –decía fríamente-

**Naruto:** oh, se que ahora es el nuevo alcalde la cuidad y que se hospeda en el hotel desde ya hace tiempo así que decidí dejar un rato a mi esposa en el hospital para visitarle.

**Ed:** "bueno creo que soy un completo idiota" si lamento lo de su esposa... pero después me entere que estaba embarazada

**Naruto:** "idiota te matare hijo de (Censurado) Te matare" como… si el embarazo de mi esposa no lo sabía nadie más que Sakura su doctora y nosotros.

**Ed:** "que idiota soy… es cierto" bueno… uno que trabaja

**Naruto:** dejémonos de (Censurado) y dame a Hinata o juro que te castrare…

**Ed:** pero que dices…

**Naruto:** no te hagas el idiota se que tú la tienes así que o me la entregas o juro que te mataré.

**Ed:** tú amenazarme a mí, Rin trae a la chica

**Rin:** enseguida…

De pronto Rin traía de mala manera a Hinata, haciendo que Naruto estallará en rabia.

**Naruto:** maldita… déjala en paz… -se lanzaba sobre Rin pero fue detenido por Deidara-

**Ibiki:** -entrando por la puerta- Ed basta de tonterías… sabemos quien eres y te tenemos rodeado.

**Ed:** no me detendrán –sacaba una pistola de su saco y tomaba a Hinata- si no se largan le vuelo la cabeza ahorita mismo –le apuntaba-

**Ibiki:** Solicito refuerzos tenemos un F21 rápido –hablaba por la radio- Baja el arma… -sacaba la suya y apuntaba-

**Ed:** Sasori haz…

Para la sorpresa del villano Sasori y todos sus aliados salieron de lugar a toda prisa sabiendo que la policía se encontraba por todo el hotel, lo habían traicionado dejándolo solo.

**Ibiki:** que harás… parece que tú equipo te ha traicionado…

**Ed:** "malditos bastardos… me traicionaron todos" juro que la mataré si no se alejan de aquí –apuntaba con más violencia a la chica que lloraba desesperada-

**Naruto:** Ed por favor baja el arma, prometo no hacer nada en tú contra.

**Ed:** no lo entiendes… tú eres uno de mis objetivos –se hacía para atrás sin darse cuenta que la ventana estaba ahí- y ya descubrí como vencerte.

**Naruto:** que dices…

**Ed:** no lo vez aún, no te parece extraño que Tsunade haya sido asesinada para entrar como alcalde –reía maliciosamente- todos me estorbaban Tsunade, Itachi, Kabuto, Sai, Shino todos…

**Naruto:** eres un asesino… suelta a Hinata –se acercaba furioso-

**Ed:** atrás… o disparo –caminaba más hacia atrás y apuntaba a la Hyuga-

De pronto Anko entro a un lado de Ed preocupada, este creyendo que era otra persona le disparo al pecho haciéndola caer sumamente herida al suelo.

**Ed:** Anko… Anko… -miraba horrorizado la escena-

De pronto Hinata se soltó y corría hacia Naruto…

**Ed:** maldita muere… -jalaba el gatillo pero Naruto se interpuso en el trayecto de la bala cayendo esta de lleno en el pecho-

**Ibiki:** baja el arma… -disparo varías veces-

Los balazos impactaron de lleno el cuerpo de Ed, este adolorido y herido seguía haciéndose para atrás sin darse cuenta que la ventana seguía abierta y detrás de él.

**Ed:** maldito seas Uzumaki –se preparaba para disparar-

**Anko:** E…Ed cuidado…

Muy tarde sin darse cuenta Ed tropezó y cayo de la ventana, estrellándose contra el suelo, la gente que pasaba por ahí veía asombrada como el cuerpo había caído desde arriba.

**Deidara:** jefe… -corría hacia el cuerpo-

Ed: Deidara… -tosía- dile a Anko que lo siento y que la amo –tosía más fuerte- y ustedes hagan su… hagan su… -cerro los ojos y ahí termino el villano-

**Deidara:** jefe… -miraba sorprendido a su jefe quien acaba de morir-

En la habitación.

**Ibiki:** una ambulancia… rápido… -hablaba por el radio mientras veía a Naruto en un charco de sangre-

**Hinata:** Naruto… no te mueras por favor.

**Naruto:** Hinata…

**Hinata:** calla ya viene la ambulancia –levantaba con la mano su cabeza-

**Naruto:** Hinata… tengo que decirte algo.

**Hinata:** ya habrá tiempo Naruto… ahora descansa.

**Naruto:** quiero agradecerte porque me hayas ayudado a vivir a ser un nuevo yo… haz ablandado mi corazón de piedra… lo haz hecho –tosía mientras veía llorar a Hinata-

**Hinata:** no… mírame… no te vayas… te necesitamos… -le gritaba desesperada- mírame… Naruto… -ahogaba aun más el grito de desesperación-

**Naruto:** te amo… -cerro los ojos-

**Hinata:** Naruto… Naruto… -lo movía intentando despertarle-

**Ibiki:** lo siento Hinata… Naruto ha…

El equipo médico llego y atendió a Naruto de inmediato dándole resucitación con electrochoques… de pronto el rubio abrió lo ojos y grito… después cayo dormido…

**Hinata:** -en shock miraba como los paramédicos atendían a Naruto-

**Paramédico1:** lo hemos revivido pero esta muy grave… la bala penetro llegando hasta una vena que conduce al corazón.

**Paramédico2:** la única que puede atenderlo es Sakura… debemos llevarlo cuanto antes a la

De pronto Naruto comenzó a convulsionar y despertando gritaba el nombre de Hinata desesperado.

**Paramédico1:** subámoslo a la camilla ha caído en coma…

**Paramédico2**: sí… -ayudaba su compañero a subirlo a la camilla-

**Hinata:** -lloraba desesperada mientras en su mente le retumbaban las palabras de Naruto- "quiero agradecerte porque me has devuelto la vida, me haz ayudado a ser un nuevo yo… haz ablandado mi corazón de piedra… lo haz hecho"… no te puedes morir… te necesito.

**Ibiki:** Hinata levántate… vamos… hay que ir al hospital.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Próximo Capitulo Gran Final... XD… Espérenlo…  
**_

* * *

_**Respondo a todos los reviews.. y os dejo una excelente opcion... ideas para la final... asi que... las espero... claro que ia lo tengo todo planeado y todo... pero una idea de mas no es mala... al contrario..**_


	9. Capitulo Final

**QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS LOS QUE LEYERON MI FIC... EN VERDAD GRACIAS**

**Bien aqui el final de esta historia... salio corto... y todo pero bueno... creo que leiendo bien... el cap anterior era parte del final... bien pos aki su desenlace... espero les guste... decidi que ia era hora de que los protagonistas dejaran de sufrir... y quise darle paz y amor.. jajajaja**

**tmb los invito a ke lean mi otro fic... AYUDAME... un fic que salio gracias a corazon de piedra... jejeje es una trama diferente... pero tomando en base muchas cosas de este... gracias**

**saludos a todos.. y ahi nos veremos en otro de mis fics.. jejeje**

**sayo..**

**ed  
**

* * *

**Capitulo Final de Corazón de Piedra.**

Capítulo 9: "Al fin Seremos felices"

Seis meses habían pasado ya desde que el empresario Uzumaki estaba en coma, su esposa temía lo peor pero aún no se dignaba a desconectar a su esposo. Las empresas Uzumaki se había recuperado un poco gracias a la ayuda de la presidente auxiliar, Hinata Hyuga quien sin olvidar a su marido aprovechaba un tiempo para estabilizar la empresa.

El problema con Sai se resolvió cuando este intentaba viajar a Kiriga la cuidad de las montañas fue detenido por el ahora comandante de la policía Morino Ibiki.

**Hinata:** Bien ahora que hemos aclarado los puntos de estabilidad para los hoteles, doy por terminada esta reunión –miraba a un grupo de personas quienes asentían-

**Shikamaru:** oye… que hay con Sasuke Uchiha… se que él es que nos suministra los materiales de construcción.

**Hinata:** así es… Uchiha es el nuevo proveedor, Shino Aburame paso a la historia… -sonreía-

**Shikamaru:** oye y cambiando un poco de tema, que ha pasado con Naruto…

**Hinata:** nada… estás últimas semanas no ah habido movimiento en sus manos como hace tiempo, la verdad me estoy dando por derrotada.

**Ino:** lo escucho y no lo creo –golpeaba la mesa distrayendo a Hinata y Shikamaru-

**Shikamaru:** que problemática eres mujer… siempre tan agresiva.

**Ino:** calla y ándale que te esperan con impaciencia –señalaba a una chica rubia de cabello recogido por una coleta-

**Shikamaru:** Temari…!!

**Temari:** siempre es un problema todo para ti… ahora que pretexto me darás de tú falta al recital de Aki.

**Shikamaru:** amorcito… lo hablaremos en la casa –la miraba serio-

**Temari:** que… estas loco… ahora me dices porque faltaste oh…

**Hinata:** Temari-san fue culpa mía… pues organice una junta de último minuto con todo el consejo… -la miraba apenada-

**Temari:** ah… entonces Shikamaru te espero en el coche.

**Shikamaru:** mujer… -la miraba con pereza-

**Ino:** jeje el chico problema y el contador de la empresa ha sido calmado por su fiera. –se burlaba-

**Shikamaru:** que pasen un buen fin de semana… hasta luego.

**Hinata:** suerte… -su celular sonó- Bueno…

**Voz:** Sra. Uzumaki…

**Hinata:** sí ella habla… que sucede…

**Voz:** es su esposo, debe de venir enseguida al hospital.

**Hinata:** que… salgo para allá en este instante. –colgó-

**Ino:** que sucede… por te has puesto como muerta en este momento.

**Hinata:** es Naruto… tengo que ir al hospital.

**Ino:** Oo esta bien…con cuidado y ya verás que las cosas se ponen bien.

"Espero" fueron las últimas palabras de Hinata quien a toda prisa bajo por el ascensor privado; después subió a su coche y a toda velocidad se fue hasta él hospital.

**Hinata:** Sakura… dime que ha pasado.

**Sakura:** mira… tengo dos noticias…

**Hinata:** -se dejo caer en un asiento de la sala de espera- cuales…

**Sakura:** la primera es que Naruto ha despertado y esta preguntando por ti y por tú bebé. –le sonreía-

**Hinata:** -gritando como loca- Sii…yo lo sabía…

**Sakura:** ete… jejeje…. Podrías callarte un momento –le sonreía con pena mientras intentaba calmar a las furiosas enfermeras que se acercaban- recuerda que este es un hospital.

**Hinata:** gomen… es que me haz dado la mejor noticia de toda mi vida… -brincaba de gusto-

**Sakura:** la segunda noticia… bueno es…

**Hinata:** habla ya…

**Sakura:** la bala logró romper rasgar algunos nervios de su brazo derecho por lo que tendrá que ir a tratamiento para poderlo mover.

**Hinata:** eso no es ningún problema… ha superado peores… ahora puedo verlo.

**Sakura:** claro… puedes pasar.

**Hinata:** -tomo un poco de aire y entro en la habitación- naruto…

**Naruto:** Hinata…

El chico si que estaba demasiado cambiado su barba había crecido considerablemente, su cabello estaba desordenado y largo, su mirada estaba un poco triste pero al ver como la Hyuga con una pancita de embarazo asomándose entraba corriendo a verle.

**Hinata:** -con lágrimas en los ojos- al fin haz despertado… despertaste –le acariciaba el rostro-

**Naruto:** la empresa… el bebé… que ha pasado –hablaba exaltado-

**Hinata: **calma… ya hablaremos después… ahora lo importante es que ya despertaste.

**(Nótese Hinata esta del lado izquierdo de Naruto)**

**Naruto:** mi brazo… no lo puedo mover –lo intentaba mover con desesperación-

**Hinata:** lo sé… -le daba un beso en la mejilla- pero en un tiempo lo podrás mover… no te preocupes…

Naruto no pudo evitar ver el vientre de Hinata que estaba tan inflado que parecía que le iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

**Naruto:** el bebé… -comenzaba a mirar con nostalgia a la chica- esta bien…

**Hinata:** -sonriendo, le tomo el brazo el bebé… nuestros bebés.

**Naruto:** nuestros… que quieres decir con eso –miraba con dudas a la chica-

**Hinata:** que no solo es un bebé… son dos…

**Naruto:** que… dos… dos bebés… -una sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en sus labios- ven acá –jalaba a la Hyuga y le daba un beso en los labios-

Afuera de la habitación una chica de cabello cortó castaño acomodándose una pistola en su bolsa, estaba a punto de entrar.

**Rin:** ustedes dos… pagarán lo que le hicieron a mi adorado líder… ahora todos están en la cárcel… pero yo me encargaré de

**Enfermera:** oficial… ella es… ella es la maldita insolente que me agredió.

**Rin:** que… -unas esposas le caían de lleno en las manos-

**Enfermera:** queda detenida por agresión a una enfermera y por ser sospechosa del secuestro de la Sra. Uzumaki hace seis meses.

**Rin:** yo no hice nada…

**Enfermera:** no… te parece poco que me hayas dejado con un chichón y desnuda.

**Oficial:** cállese ya… si sigue hablando yo le pondré otro… ahora usted –jalaba a Rin- tiene muchas cosas que explicarle al juez-

**Rin:** "maldita sea" pero yo no…

**Oficial:** cierre la boca… todo lo que tenga que decir se lo dirá al comandante Ibiki.

De nuevo dentro de la habitación Hinata se comía a besos al rubio quien recién había despertado.

**Naruto:** y dime cuanto tiempo tienes… cuanto eh estado dormido.

**Hinata:** bien has estado en coma 6 meses y si a esos le sumamos dos más… entonces tengo 8 meses de embarazo.

**Naruto:** O.O ya te vas a…

**Hinata:** sí, dentro de un mes –otro beso se dejo ver entre los dos enamorados-

Un mes había transcurrido ya después de que Naruto había despertado, Hinata por su parte había dejado en las manos de su esposo las empresas, pues ahora era su turno de descansar un poco.

**Naruto:** bien todo esta perfecto…

**Lee:** si que si… tú esposa hizo maravillas en tú ausencia. –Miraba al rubio quien colgaba el teléfono-

**Naruto:** es lo que veo… además los tratos con Uchiha van de maravilla… Gaara esta más que contento con la respuesta de su gente con nuestros hoteles.

**Ino**: -entrando a toda prisa- Naru… es Hinata… me ha avisado Tenten que esta en punto.

**Naruto:** que esta en punto de que… de un ataque de risa, de sueño, de celos, de antojos –se burlaba junto con Lee-

**Ino:** Baka –le daba un golpe en la cara- que ya se va a aliviar.

**Naruto**: Hinata, aliviar… mmm bebés… -se levanto a toda prisa-

Cuando Naruto llego al hospital se topo con la sorpresa de que su esposa ya había tenido a sus bebés, este un poco nervioso entro hasta la habitación de Hinata en la cual la chica estaba con una pequeña en un brazo y un varoncito en el otro.

**Naruto:** Hinata –la miraba con nerviosismo-

**Hinata:** ah Naruto… apoco no están hermosos… -le sonreía mientras miraba como Naruto se quedaba viendo como piedra inmóvil a los bebes-

**Naruto:** esas dos cosas tan pequeñas son mis hijos… -miraba alegre a la chica-

**Hinata:** si… -lo miraba con ternura- pero vamos acércate, no creo que tus pequeños te vayan a morder –se reía-

**Naruto:** -se acercaba con lentitud- una niña y un niño…

**Hinata:** hai… pero vamos carga a tú pequeño varón –le daba al bebé con un cobijita azul-

**Naruto:** -cargando temeroso al bebé- jeje… hola –le decía mientras lo miraba-

El bebé de pronto comenzó a llorar por lo que Naruto se puso más nervioso, Naruto le tomo la mano y el bebé se la apretó y se calmo.

**Hinata:** bueno querido Sr. Uzumaki es usted padre de dos pequeños –sonreía-

El tiempo paso y ahora 5 años habían transcurrido desde aquellos terribles sucesos con Ed, por su parte Hinata decidió dedicarse a sus hijos mientras Naruto hacía de las suyas en su empresa, los hijos de los Uzumaki, los mellizos Nato y Kimi habían crecido, ahora la antigua mansión de Naruto siempre estaba llena de ruidos, gritos, problemas… causados por los revoltosos que había resultado los mellizos.

**Naruto:** Hinata… -Naruto se había dejado crecer el bigote y un poco la barba, su cabello corto y radiante, él se veía aún joven pareciera como si la edad no pasara por él, llevaba un traje negro con una corbata naranja-

**Hinata:** que sucede… -Hinata tenía el cabello largo y liso, unos lindos aretes y maquillaje adornaban su rostro, un hermoso vestido de noche de color negro-

**Naruto:** -se acercaba a ella y la tomaba de la mano- quien iba a pensar que un día estaría tomado de la mano de una hermosa mujer.

**Hinata:** aún recuerdo nuestra primer encuentro, lo recuerdas en tu oficina donde me primero éramos novios de mentiras y en tan solo un instante me dijiste que me amabas.

**Naruto:** si lo recuerdo… -le daba un beso en los labios-

**Hinata:** hoy celebramos 6 años en los que por fin nuestra vida ha quedado en paz…

**Naruto: **6 años en los que no solo pasamos momentos difíciles… sino también me enseñaste a que un corazón de piedra, no es más que una etiqueta que con tantito amor se puede caer.

**Hinata:** un corazón de piedra dices… un corazón de mil piedras… -se burlaba-

**Naruto:** oye…

**Hinata:** sabes que bromeo… ahora que te parece si nos vamos a cenar… los invitados deben de estar impacientes…

**Naruto:** una última cosa…

**Hinata:** que…

**Naruto:** porque no nos olvidamos de todo un momento y nos vamos por ahí… olvidamos de nuestros hijos y nuestros amigos solo por una noche.

**Hinata:** me parece buena idea…

**Naruto:** me sorprende que a pesar de todo hayamos podido superar todo…

**Hinata:** lo logramos gracias a una sola cosa.

**Naruto: **y cual es…

**Hinata: **la fe y el amor que nos tenemos tontito –le daba un beso en los labios-

Y ahí bajo la luz de la luna aquellos dos enamorados por fin pudieron decir que su amor estaba completo, dos hijos, una relación que mejoraba con los años, un amor que le enseño a Naruto que los problemas existen y por más duro que quieras ser con ellos… algún día caerás… y sufrirás…, pero si tú amor es sincero y fuerte lograrás vencer esas adversidades.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
